PTB2: Senior Year (Sequel to Pewdie The Bully)
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: Cry is happy to have his beloved Swede back from their long separation of summer but the new years brings new problems upon the couple. Now it's Felix's turn to help Ryan overcome his horrid past and the new challenges of their senior year. But will he make it in time?
1. The Bully is Back

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, it's finally here! PTB2! I'm hoping that this story's going to be as fun to read and write as the first PTB! Now, I'm not going to update everyday because the school's years ending soon for me, which means I have many tests and stuffs to worry about. I will however, try to finish Fall Arc before I leave for my 40 day break. So with that said! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! :3**

Cry's POV:

The bright yellow sun shined upon everything as a gentle gust of wind brushed past my hair. I quickly rubbed my eyes and fixed myself before continuing to walk to school. I strolled through the pack of new freshmen that were chattering away at the front yard. Some of the girls giggled and blinked flirtatiously while the boys puffed out their chests, trying to impress the older kids. I shuddered uncomfortably as a good chunk of the people eyed the scar on my face. I was used to not wearing a mask anymore but it still felt weird to have all the judgmental or pitiful gaze burning on my back.

I finally stepped into the school, catching a few familiar faces on the way. They gave me a friendly wave and I smiled in return. The school hasn't changed much other than the fact that there were a couple of confetti showering around, welcoming everyone back from their summer vacation. I had a little déjà-vu moment as I shuffled through the lobby then looked up to see the same red-lipped lady at the counter. Her long fingernails typed on the computer before her. She glanced over at me then smiled.

"Welcome back, Cry." She greeted and I smiled back. "Did you get the phone call this morning?"

I nodded my head. "But I also need my schedule, do I get it here?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just go to his room and he'll explain things from there." She replied and quickly shooed me away playfully.

I chuckled softly then walked towards the principal's office. I felt slightly anxious because of his sudden phone call this morning. From the way he talked, it didn't seem urgent but it still felt weird that I had to go to his office, on my first day of school too.

I covered my mouth as I yawned then fixed the BLAZE headphones that hung around my neck. I haven't been able to get much sleep yesterday because of that…unexpected news. My body shuddered to remember the sound of his voice echoing into my ears. I bit my lips softly and clutched my beloved headphones and took in a deep breath. My mother and Nathan were as alert as I was, but my mother did her best to keep us at ease; that's what I loved about her.

I shook the cold feeling of fear away. Calm down Ryan, that man hasn't done anything yet, remember what mom said: think happy thoughts, think about Felix. I closed my eyes then my mind drifted off to my beloved Swede who was also coming home today. I felt my lips stretch to a smile as my cheeks flushed. Thinking about Felix helped me a lot but the feeling of missing him sort of ruined it.

But he's going to be home today.

I stopped in front of the dark oak door. My gaze flickered up to the golden plat that said 'Principal' and took another deep breath. When I finally relaxed, I opened the door and poked my head into the room.

"Hello?" I called.

"Ah, Cry, I was expecting you." I looked over at a man with dark hair that was combed back and wrinkly face. "Come in, have a seat."

I nodded then walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. The principal's room appeared to be a lot smaller due the large bookshelves that stood against the walls. I took a seat across my principal and smiled awkwardly in greeting. The old man ran his bony fingers through his hair and collected a few papers on his desk.

"First of all, how was your summer?" he asked.

"It was good," I replied, which was true aside from the lack of sleep I got the day before. "I spent most of it with my family."

"Good, good."He paused for a moment before speaking again. "So, there is this tradition in the school for the previous year champions where he or she will be a tour guide to new students that come into this school. This does not include the freshmen though, they already had their little tour during the summer."

I tipped my head in confusion. "But…Felix never did that last year," I pointed out.

"Felix tends to…make the new students uncomfortable so I didn't allow him to do it." I chuckled at his answer. "So, today I would like it if you show the new kids around the school, get them warmed up to the school."

I hesitated, feeling uncertain about this decision. "But I still don't know my own way around the school."

"You've been here for a year, you'll be fine. Just show them the cafeteria, library, offices and the Gaming room. You will have you own schedule here along with theirs." He passed me the papers he collected prior to our little chat. "They will be waiting at the attendance desk."

I nodded then took the papers and left the room. The warning bell rang making the students swarm around the hallways. I pushed through them, trying to make my way back towards the attendance desk. It was kind of easy because most of the people were shorter than me. I didn't think I grew this tall.

"Hey! Cry!" I heard a familiar voice greet me.

I looked up then saw Russ and Red holding hands while coming up to me. I smiled and opened my arms as Red ran up to hug me.

"Good to see you again!" she giggled then Russ joined in for a group hug.

"Same to you!" I laughed. "How was summer?"

"It was nice seeing Red's parents again," Russ replied and gave his girlfriend and gentle peck on her head. "But I didn't expect us to stay there that long."

Red smirked. "It's not my fault they liked you."

I chuckled softly then I turned a little to see Scott. His face was no longer bandaged but it looked different. I stood awkwardly in front of him as our gazes locked. We haven't talked since I visited him at the hospital. Then again, I haven't really talked my friends much aside from Russ, Ken and occasionally Felix's friends. Scott gave me a quick nod of acknowledgement before brushing past me and telling Russ and Red that they would be late.

"Is he okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a little...off because of all the drama last year." Russ replied and sighed. "He told me he got over you but right now I'm not too sure."

I bit my lips as guilt washed over me. "Oh…"

"Well, we got to get to class." Russ said and wrapped an around Red. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "I need to give the new kids a tour."

"Lucky you, that's like skipping your first day of class." Red joked. "I guess we'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you later." I waved as I watched my two friends leave into the crowd of soon to be late students.

The hallway was less crowded now that the students settled into class. I speed walked towards the entrance of the school then I saw two people standing in front of the desk. They both had jet black hair and hazel eyes but the taller male was a lot tanner. The tan one wore a white button up shirt and black jeans. He lazily draped his grey sweater over his left shoulder where his backpack was handing. The smaller male wore a dark purple t-shirt and tight black pants. His yellow and white oversized sneakers made him look funny but I didn't judge. I felt kind of awkward doing this, I wasn't a people person in general.

"Hi," I addressed and smiled politely.

The taller male gave me a nod while the shorter scoffed.

"A late tour guide?" the shorter guy raised a brow. "This school's lazier than I thought."

I frowned a bit. "Sorry, friend. I was greeting a few friends on the way here."

"So, you're the champion of this Deadman game that this school is famous about?" the shorter male asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Name's Cry."

"I'm Crow," The shorter male replied then gestured his hand to the tan. "This is Bengt."

Bengt nodded his head again and I smiled back. "Nice to meet you."

Crow and I shook hands then I noticed his sharp hazel gaze was staring at me the whole time. I quickly pulled away from him and shook hands with Bengt. His hazel eyes looked more indifferent but he twitched a smile to be polite.

"So, where to first?" Crow asked.

I beckoned them to follow me as I started to walk. I bit my lips nervously as I led them towards the cafeteria which was the closest room to the front desk. I glanced over my shoulder to see Bengt's gaze flickering from wall to wall while Crow had his hands behind his head, looking bored.

"So, what exactly is Deadman?" Crow asked.

"A virtual game where you beat your opponent until they're a deadman." I replied shrugging my shoulders. "That's the best way I could explain it to you, well, until I get you to the gaming room."

Crow smirked. "I see what you did there."

"Now come on, just follow me." I called.

We spent a few hours walking around in the school, showing the cafeteria, the different offices they could go to and then the gym. Bengt was quiet throughout the whole tour while Crow chattered away. I didn't really feel annoyed though. I lost Crow a couple of times in the hoard of people trying to make their way into the next class but Bengt was good at staying by my side. I escorted them down the hall towards the Deadman room in silence. I glanced over my shoulder to see Crow eyeing the dented lockers.

"Hey…there's a bully here, right?" he asked.

I stopped then tipped my head a little. Did they still call Felix that? I thought the change in his…habits would give the people a different view of him.

"I guess," I replied remembering the start of my junior year. The first thing Felix did was shove me into a locker, but now, I didn't know what he was to the school.

"So there are jackasses in this school?" Crow asked.

I felt a slight anger spark from within as I narrowed my eyes.

"He's not an ass," I cut in and grimaced. "He's a really good guy. It's just that the things he does are very violent so he looks like a bully."

Crow pouted a little but nodded his head. "So then who is he? Is he here? I hear he was really strong and he was the champion for three years straight."

"He's coming home from Sweden." I replied and smiled happily. My cheeks slightly flushed as I thought about the handsome blond again. If Crow knew about Felix, I wonder if he knew about my relationship with the 'bully of the school'.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw hand come over my eyes.

"Wrong." I was pulled back against someone's chest. "He _is_ home from Sweden."

I felt my smile grow wider as I recognized the voice. The hand moved away from my face and strong arms wrapped around me. I quickly turned around to hug him back. My heart swelled with joy upon seeing the fluffy, sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Felix, welcome back!" I chirped happily.

He chuckled at my response. I nestled my face to the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. His soft hair tickled my face as he tilted his head to peck the side of mine. My heart skipped a beat at the action.

"I missed you," he whispered and hugged me tighter.

I gasped for air as his grip was getting too tight.

"Fe-Felix, you're crushing me." I laughed then he let go of me. "I missed you too."

We stared at each other, smiling like idiots. He took my hand and his thumb gently ran across my skin, making my cheeks flush. I smiled softly as I stared into those blue orbs that I longed to see ever since my birthday. Our fingers entwined and he pulled me closer to him.

"Uhh…"

Felix stopped then his gaze narrowed over at Bengt and Crow. "What do you want? Get to class, freshmen."

Both new kids flinched at his harsh tone.

"Oh, no they're new." I said and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I forgot they were still with us. "The principal wanted me to give them a tour."

Felix raised a brow and he grinned. "They're new huh? Why don't I give them a proper greeting?"

I blinked a few times then my eyes widened as he brushed past me. "Felix wai–"

Too late.

Felix already shoved Crow into a locker and Bengt into the janitor closet because the tan male was way too tall for a locker. I frowned a bit as Felix came up to me, the mischievous smile was obvious on his face. I pouted at him and crossed my arms over my chest. He just made himself look like a total ass to the new kids. Then again, he did that to me too, but I didn't want them thinking that way.

"Felix, that was–" I was cut off yet again when his hand cupped my cheek and his lips crashed against mine.

My eyes widened and he pulled me closer to him. The feeling of disappointment was soon replaced by love and my arms slowly wrapped around him. I closed my eyes and let myself take joy in this moment. Our lips parted too early, making me let out a small whimper. Felix smiled then his fingers gently caressed the side of my face.

"They stopped me from doing that." He pointed out, his voice was almost a whisper.

I tipped my head in confusion but then mentally slapped myself when I caught on. "Felix…"

"Plus, the looks on their faces were priceless." He laughed then I pouted again.

"Felix," I warned then he kissed my forehead, making me crack a smile.

"It's good to be back." He whispered and cuddled me in his arms.

I nodded into his shoulder.

The bully was back.


	2. Warning

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I don't really have a clear schedule on how I will be updating my stories. I will probably just update whenever I'm not busy (ever other day or every 3 days) hope you can all be patient with me. With that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Pewdie's POV:

I gave a great big yawn as I leaned back against my seat in History. Damn jet lag, I was a little worried that I might collapse somewhere in the hallway, making Ryan worry. My lips stretched to a smile at the thought of my beloved American. It felt nice to feel his lips against mine again. It was one of the many things I missed about him like his smile, his laughter, his cute pouty faces, and the way his eyes shined when he saw me then one more...

I leaned on top of the desk then relaxed myself. Ryan was supposed to be in this class with me but he had to go finish the little tour with those new kids. I pondered in my own thoughts about them, they didn't seem like the type to hurt Ryan in any way but I couldn't be sure. Last year was hell for the both of us, I didn't want him going through the same thing again.

I chuckled slightly as I remembered the looks on the new students' faces when I shoved them into the locker and closet. Although Ryan didn't approve, it still relieved a bit of stress I was feeling while coming back.

My mind jumped back to the memories of while I was in Sweden and my smile faded. Being away from Ryan was hard enough but that man who was married to my foster mother bothered me more than anything I have faced. I watched him closely as Marzia and I helped Mia settle into Katya's house with ease. He didn't look like he had any idea of hurting my little sister but I didn't let my guard down. Katya, knowing everything about my past, took Mia in with open arms but she was a little questioning when she caught me glaring at my 'father' a couple of times. She assumed that I wasn't ready for a new father and tried to talk me into getting to know him.

I took her advice and started to talk to the man. It felt so weird because his hair color and eye color reminded me so much of Ryan. The man was kind and a polite person, I saw why my mother had feelings for him. I had my doubts about him, thinking that maybe he changed but something about him seemed…off.

"You there." I lifted my head from my arms and stared up at my teacher. "This place is not for your nap time."

I tipped my head, examining the man. He was a tall, reddish brown haired man with light green eyes. He wasn't one of those teachers I've had in the past, I guessed that he was a new staff. I stretched myself then smirked at him.

"It is now." I replied.

The teacher's eyes scanned over me. "Ah, I've heard of you, Mr. Kjellberg. You're that one boy who thinks he's the best and that he can do whatever he wants just because he's the bully of the school."

I chuckled at his statement. "You can assume what you want, but I don't think I'm the best." I stood up then crossed my arms over my shoulder. "I know I'm the best."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, that's fine if you think you can pass my class."

"Hit me." I challenged.

"Name the Big Four that made the treaty of Versailles at the end of World War I?"

"Woodrow Wilson of the US, David Lloyd George of Great Britain, Georges Cleamenceau of France and Vittorio Orlando of Italy."

"Who was the man known as the 'Angel of Death' during the holocaust?"

"Joseph Mengele."

"Who was Ilse Koch?"

"A bitch you tore off people's tattoo and collected them for herself. She walked around concentration camps on a horse looking for those 'tokens'. The cops found her house walls covered in human skin."

"What happened after the Geneva Accords?"

"The United States acknowledged the existence of the accords and promised not to disturb the Vietminh by force. Conservatives in the United States quickly condemned the agreements for rewarding communist aggression but Eisenhower and Dulles reasoned that the accords provided the United States with an opportunity to build an anticommunist, bastion in Southeast Asia."

"What was Nixon's foreign policy during the Vietnam war?"

"To decrease the use of American troops and use more Vietnamese troops."

"Name some of the most non-violent civil rights movements and what happened?"

"Children's March: All the children of African American in Birmingham marched downtown to talk to the mayor about segregation. Most of them were either taken to jail or hit by fire hoses but the children always came back. Eventually President Kennedy stepped in to desegregate Alabama. Sit ins: it was where Black teens sat in a white restaurant ordering even though they knew they would be turned down. More black people came in and just sat in the restaurant until it closed. The repeated this process until their town gave up and desegregated. Freedom Riders –"

"Fine, fine, that's enough…." The teacher grumbled and narrowed his eyes. "You may sit back down."

The other students exchanged murmurs as I smiled victoriously and took a seat. The teacher grumbled and moved back to the front of the room, clapping his hand to take the attention of the class. I glanced at the clock, lunch was next, I wondered if Ryan cooked something for me. I smiled at the thought then the bell rang. I quickly walked out of class, slightly shoving a couple of kids on the way from the rush. I heard some of them muttering curses under their breaths but ignored them. I checked my phone to see if Ryan texted me.

Nothing.

I sighed a bit. I guess I could go see Piggeh, Mr. Chair and Stephano, go to the gym or something. I needed to sharpen my boxing skills and I didn't feel too hungry. I should warn that I was going to barge into the classroom and nab them. I started to text Stephano but a hand covered the phone screen then pushed it down.

"You shouldn't text while walking down the hall, you might hit something."

My eyes flickered up to see a familiar platinum blond female with bright green eyes. I think she was the girl that Ryan door slammed before the final exams. I scanned her quickly, she wore a short light green skirt and a thin white blouse. She smiled at me and tipped her head a little.

"Hi, remember me? Kimberly?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes indifferently then pulled my hand away from hers. Was she still trying to flirt with me or trying to annoy me?

"Yeah, you're that girl who got her face smashed by a door." I replied then brushed past her. "I think you got the message already from Ryan."

"Still so cold, Felix?" she asked as she scrambled to catch up.

"I'm taken." I replied and walked faster.

I accidentally bumped into a freshman from my speed. I looked down at the kid who was now sitting on the floor. Fear flashed in his eyes when our gazes locked.

"Don! He's the bully!" the kid beside him whispered and pulled him to the side, making way for me.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk down the hallway, peeking over my shoulder in case that girl was following me.

She was.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Can you stop following me?" I growled.

"Or what, you'll beat me up?" she challenged.

"You're terrible at making me not want to." I warned.

"Well enjoy your glory Felix because you won't be able to do what you want for long." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a law that was passed during the summer this year, saying that bullying is not allowed in this states' school district. If any are seen, suspension is guaranteed, possible expulsion and maybe a trial to court." She explained. "When I become the student council president I'll make sure that this law is enforced in this Academy."

"And this is supposed to scare me?" I raised a brow.

"If anything happens, do you think you'll be able to get out of it? After all, you are known as 'The Bully'." She giggled.

"Get to the point." I growled, now pissed.

She walked up to me and narrowed her eyes. "I'm watching you Felix, I haven't forgotten about what happened last year."

I stared at her indifferently indicating that I didn't give a fuck. It was her fault for assuming that I even wanted to go out with her, also her fault that Ryan got pissed. She walked up to me smiling and my brows knit questioningly. She took my hand in hers and her lashes fluttered a couple of times.

"But maybe I could reconsider this plan…if we start again," she whispered.

I glared at her then felt my phone vibrate. I glanced at the new message and my heart skipped a beat to see that it was from Ryan.

"No." I stated.

I shoved her away from me, making her stumble a little. She let out a high pitched squeak as she lost her balance and fell on her butt. I fixed my attention on the text, ignoring her complains about her skirt getting dirty.

'I'm done with the tour, do you want to meet at the roof?'

I texted him back saying that I'll be there. Kimberly scowled seeing that I cared more about the text than her and jumped up. She swiped her hand at my phone but I jerked back quickly enough to dodge her attack. She flashed me a furious glare while pointing at me.

"You'll regret rejecting me." She threatened then started to walk away.

I brushed off her warning and started walking towards the roof. I was a bit worried about what she just told me but the rules didn't apply to me now that I'm not going into fights with the previous seniors. I slipped my phone into my pocket and smiled as I started to raise my speed.

Besides, I had more important things to think about.

**A little note: Mocha doesn't really do much history so if she got anything wrong, tell her.**


	3. Rooftop

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm sorry that this chapter might feel like a filler to you. I hope the beginning chapters aren't too boring for you, it'll get better soon...I think. xD anyways, I got sick again -.- well, so is everyone in my family so the next chapter might come out a little later than it needs to. Sorry guys, I needa look after my family. With that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.**

Ryan's POV:

I went to the roof after I said hi to my friends in the cafeteria. The new kids weren't too happy about being pushed into lockers but I got them to forgive him. I mean, they were lucky they didn't come here last year. I stepped onto the rooftop then walked to the fence. I gazed at the front clearing of the school as a sense of nostalgia hit me. I remembered the first time I came up here to hand Felix his lunch. I laughed softly at the memory; Piggeh and Mr. Chair would be bickering about the weirdest things and Stephano would be chilling in the corner, sometimes chilling, sometimes looking at the town. I rummaged through my backpack, looking for our lunch then turned to hear the door open.

"You called?" I smiled upon hearing the voice and turned around.

"Yes, I did." And my beloved Swede immediately pulled me into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him as if naturally as our lips danced with each other. His hands held my face firmly, his gentle touch made my heart swell with love. The amount of passion made my knees give out but Felix caught me with one arm just in time. We pulled away then he put his forehead against mine.

"Hey," he greeted and smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back at him and regained my composure.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I stared into those clear blue eyes. I sighed softly yet happily then Felix wrapped both his arms around my waist. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. Our bodies swayed side to side as a gentle fall breeze brushed against our skin. Silence soon consumed the moment but my mind was focused upon the man I was hugging. I thought it was kind of nice that everything was quiet, it kept the memories of everything that's been bugging me this morning away. Felix leaned his head against mine, his lips pressed against my forehand a second later.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I breathed out deeply then giggled when he squeezed me affectionately.

"How was everything after your birthday?" I stiffened subtly at the question then looked up at him, faking a smile.

"It was alright, I spent most of the time with Nathan and Mom." I replied. "I met up with Piggeh, Mr. Chair, Stephano, Russ and the others a couple of times but it was mostly family time for me. How about you?"

"I had a bit of family time too," he groaned a bit. "Or well, 'father and son time."

Worry immediately took over me as I looked at him. "Did he do anything to you?"

"If he tried, he failed miserably," Felix laughed. "But he was a bitch to get rid of, Katya was so convinced he was a good man that she ignored what I said otherwise. I couldn't give him a proper beating either, Katya would've tried to rip my head off if I did something like that. Thing were really complicated for a while. If Marzia didn't help me out, I wouldn't have been able to come back in time for school."

I tipped my head. "What did she do?"

"Your father told my mother that he had no son. I knew you don't like me having pictures of you so I had little proof unlike Marzia who took a video of us playing volleyball back at the beach." Felix scratched the back of his head. "She didn't take the truth well but she finally came to my side. Then she finally divorced with the man, I felt bad for Katya, but it was for the best."

I nodded my head slowly then my gaze lowered to my feet. It was great that Felix solved all the problems with his own family but now the problem in Sweden came back to America. I shuddered a little but stopped myself, I couldn't let Felix worry now. Besides, that man didn't do anything yet, he was probably bluffing…My eyes flickered up when Felix lifted my face.

"Don't worry, I gave the man a good punch in the face before he left the family for good. I would have beaten the shit out of him but then I'd be the one in big trouble." He added.

I twitched a smile but I don't think Felix saw it. He tipped his head in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uhh–" I saw a flash of pink before I was knocked onto the floor with a weight on top of my stomach.

"Cry!" Piggeh's voice sang as he hugged me.

I looked up at the pink haired male. His messy hair was now shorter than before and he had a few silver piercings on his left ear. "Hey Piggeh, I missed you too."

"Piggeh, get off Ryan." Felix commanded.

Piggeh giggled before jumping off me then retreating behind Mr. Chair. The brunette's features didn't change much aside from him being slightly taller. He chuckled softly and looked over at Piggeh who was hiding behind him.

"Sorry about that Pewds, Cry." he said, turning his head towards me.

"It's alright," I replied and patted my clothing to get all the dust off. "It's good to see you two."

Mr. Chair chuckled then nodded his head to Felix. "How was Sweden."

"Eh," Felix stretched his arms to the sky. "Jet lag's a bitch."

"Well you sleep in class anyways, it won't make a difference." Piggeh chuckled.

"Fuck you," Felix turned to me then I think a heard a slight grumble from his stomach. "Ryan,"

"I got it, I got it." I chuckled then pulled out our lunch.

Felix's face beamed with excitement as I took a seat against the metallic wall behind me. Felix sat down beside me then hugged me affectionately. I giggled then looked over at the entrance seeing Stephano crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. A smile was on his face so I knew he was amused. He soon joined all of us for lunch; talking about what we did over the summer, laughing at Piggeh's complains about the new teacher. I cleaned our things out of the habit of last year then sat back down beside my beloved blond. Felix leaned his head on my shoulder and his eyes started to droop with his want for sleep.

"Tired?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he admitted then his head fell on my lap.

My cheeks started to warm up as Felix closed his eyes. Piggeh's complains suddenly died down to a soft 'aww' sound and he snuggled against his own boyfriend. I subconsciously smiled seeing how peaceful he looked and ran my hand through his soft blond hair. I saw a smile forming with a small pink hue on his cheek.

"I remember you doing this back at the beach." He reminded.

My eyes widened as the memories of our summer days before my birthday replayed in my head; the memories of the beach, the volleyball game, the amusement park, and then that night…

The blush on my cheeks darkened and Felix turned his head to look up at me. He smiled softly, placing a hand on my reddened face.

"What are you thinking about?" he teased and I grimaced at him.

"Just go back to sleep." I scolded and he laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Piggeh cut in, his eyes wide with curiosity.

I covered my beet red face, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Nothing, don't worry about it!"

"Ohhhh, did you and Pewds do something on your birthday?" Piggeh's brows wiggled suggestively. "Sexy time?"

He got the date wrong but he was right.

"Piggeh, stop it." Mr. Chair pulled Piggeh back and sighed.

"But I want to know!" Piggeh whined.

"No, now get off the roof." Felix ordered, glaring at Piggeh. "You're all annoying me."

All three of his friends exchanged glances then shrugged their shoulder at the same time. They left the roof, waving goodbyes on their way. I sighed deeply, calming myself from the heated feelings. Felix adjusted himself before resting his head on my lap again. I smirked then looked up at the sky. The rooftop was once again noiseless, which was nice because Felix looked like he needed sleep.

"I actually don't really want to go to sleep…" he mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"There's still so much things I want to ask and tell you…" he yawned. "We were apart for a while too..."

"You can do that later," I chuckled then patted his head. "Now get some sleep."

Felix pouted in protest and I did the same out of humor. I gained a chuckle from him then he closed his eyes and snuggled his head against my lap. It didn't take him long to jump into dreamland. His breathing started to grow deeper and slower, telling me that he was asleep.

I leaned back, pulling out my phone to check the time. I knew we both didn't really need to get to our classes because of my tour and because Felix was too smart for all of his classes but I didn't want us to get in trouble either. We still had a good 15 minutes before lunch ended. I closed my eyes, I could use a little nap too. My thoughts were cut off when I heard the rooftop door slightly creaking open.

"I told you, there's someone there."

I opened one eye to see Crow and Bengt bickering…well, Crow scolding Bengt at the other side of the pried open door. I straightened myself then tipped my head in confusion.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Crow looked over at me then blinked a few times. "Oh, it's you." He eyed the sleeping Felix then scowled. "And that guy…"

Bengt looked at Felix, his indifferent gaze widened a little bit but the expression remained the same. Crow put his hands behind his back then his gaze flickered from me to Felix.

"So you two…" he pointed at us. "Are a thing?"

I smiled awkwardly and tipped my head a little. "I think you could get the answer from all this."

"Well, that explains why you defend him so much." Crow shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking around more. This place isn't as bad as I thought." Crow smiled and I gave him a nod of approval. "Well, except being shoved into a locker by that guy."

I opened my mouth but I felt a hand overlap over mine.

"You have five seconds to shut the fuck up and leave or the same thing will happen again." Felix opened his eyes. "Five."

I looked at him, surprised to see what a light sleeper he was. I mean, I thought he was sleeping.

Crow put his hands up. "Woah there, feisty much?"

"Four." Felix called out more sternly.

"But –"

"Three." Felix cut Crow off.

"You should leave." I suggested. "You really shouldn't anger Felix like this, it won't do you any good."

Crow raised a brow questioningly but then beckoned Bengt to follow him. "Fine,"

Bengt blinked before following the black haired man out of the rooftop. A growl rippled through Felix's throat making me feel nervous. The door finally shut, leaving us in peace. I gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, taking his mind off of the two new students that seemed to piss him off. Felix relaxed then sighed deeply.

"Fucking hell," he grumbled.

I smiled apologetically. "I should have kicked them out sooner."

He just shrugged then rested his head on my lap again.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll make sure you won't be disturbed this time." I promised.

"Nah, I'm not tired anymore." He sighed then turned to face me. "I'll just sleep when I get home."

"Sorry," I frowned with guilt.

"Don't worry about it," he gave me a small smile. "Least we have some peace and quiet together."

I tilted my head a little in a small nod. "I guess, you can tell me about the 'many things' you mentioned."

He yawned. "So, that girl you slammed the door on, Kimberly, she's back."

"That freshman?" I echoed. "I mean, she's now a sophomore, but you know what I mean."

"She's actually in our grade." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Really? But she looks really young…small too. I've never seen in any of my classes."

"She takes different classes I guess, not sure about this year. She's trying to get me suspended for bullying people."

"But…you never got suspended, other than that one time with Daren,"

"There's this new anti-bullying law in all the schools going on, if anyone sees me trying to bully someone, I'll get in 'big trouble'. Altough the law isn't much of a problem, she plans to watch and wait until I screw things up."

I chewed on my lips nervously. This was bad, I knew how much Felix had fun with pushing people around and how much he loved the feeling of being superior. Even though his way of being valiant was through violence, people could always see it the other way around. "So…"

"It's alright, Most of those fights back them were with the older grades who were jealous of me; sometimes jackass teachers. I don't think I ever messed with the lower grades, they're so scared that they scurry off with one look." I chuckled softly then he stretched up to kiss me.

I kissed him back softly and he gently stroked my hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

My heart started to race as my lips made a stupid looking grin. "I love you too,"

"You have nothing to worry about," I nodded my head.

I trusted Felix with all my heart.


	4. Dark Night

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, sorry about the late update. I got sick while taking care of my family (for those of you who don't know). I'm not much better but I've had some time to write. It's not much but I hope you can bear with it. So! With that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! Oh by the way, my family's better now c:**

**I apologize for all grammar and spelling error.**

Cry's POV:

Everything was dark when I opened my eyes. My body shivered immediately as I felt the freezing air swerve around me. I glanced over at the window seeing the pitch black sky with no stars and the street was empty. My brows knit together in confusion seeing that the street lights were out too, did we have a power outage? I patted my hand around in the blackness, my fingers searched for my blanket. I never knew it could get so dark in my room, I could hardly see where I was looking. When I found it, I wrapped the soft fabric around me, sighing as I gained some warmth. I laid back down onto my bed but for some reason I didn't feel like sleeping. I felt like something was…off…possibly because of the lack of light.

I looked over at Felix's room, wondering if he was cold too. Feeling a slight concern for my beloved Swede, I stepped onto the fuzzy carpet floor. Maybe I should go check on him.

The hall between our bedrooms was just as cold as my room and the wooden floorboards didn't help much. I shuddered and clutched my blankets around me tighter, thinking that it'll help. Well, it did in a way. I peeked into his room seeing that the dim moonlight lit it slightly. I saw him laying on his stomach, arms folded under his head and sleeping soundly. His blankets were covering him, banishing my worries. I smiled softly at his serene expression that was highlighted by the silver glow and left into the darkness.

"God damn, everything's so dark." I mumbled to myself as I tiptoed my way back to my room.

I halted when I heard a loud noise of breaking glass. I stood there, a little baffled that something broke when neither Felix nor I moved. I leaned closer to Felix's room for confirmation. Felix was sleeping soundly on his bed, but now he was spreading his body all over his bed. Nothing seemed to have fallen over in his room…then again I didn't recall seeing anything fragile in Felix's room.

My teeth clamped against my lips as I heard a loud thud this time. A stream of bright lights flashed towards me as the door to our apartment opened. In every horror movie, this would be a great big no-no but my body seemed to have a mind of its own. I looked over my shoulder seeing a shadowy figure holding something behind his back. For a moment we both stood still, questions bombarded my mind as I stared at the burglar with wide eyes. The person took a step forward, snapping me out of my daze. I opened my mouth to yell Felix's name but I was instantly silenced by a large hand and I was pushed to the floor. The attackers gaze locked with mine and my heart almost stopped.

My eyes scanned the dirty hair that stuck out in all directions and his clothing looked as if they were ripped apart. My heart raced as my nose caught an almost unbearable stench then the familiar smell of alcohol and smoke mixed into the smell as he breathed out deeply.

"Hello, Ryan." His gruffy voice greeted. "Or are you still known as Cry?"

My blood ran cold as tears started forming at the corner of my eyes. My body started to tremble as the memories of the past flooded back into my mind like a movie. How did this man get here? How did this man know where I lived?

"What's wrong?" He snarled. "Aren't you happy to see your old man again?"

I glared at him, trying to respond but my voice was muffled.

He only laughed. "How cute, you think you can do whatever you want just because you ran away? Think you're stronger now?"

I struggled to get out of his grip. Although he seemed drunk, he still had a lot of strength.

"You thought I would let you go live your own life happily like those two shit of a family? Thought you could escape from the living hell you decided to throw yourself into? Well, I'm back now and you're coming with me." He laughed.

I grabbed the hand that was silencing me bit down into his rough skin. The man growled in response but he drew back enough for me to be able to escape.

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed the back of my shirt then yanked me back.

I took a hold of the knob on Felix's door before I fell, closing it. I knew what this man could do and I didn't want Felix getting involved in any of his shits. I dropped on my back then he slammed his fist down onto my chest. I gritted my teeth, holding in my screams of pain. I rolled away, dodging the second hand that came down. I needed to get out of here before he realizes that someone else lived with me. He lunged towards me but I slipped away from his reach before he got a hold of me. His dry hands snatched at my clothing as I tried my best to move both of us away from Felix's room. My father's eyes glinted at me before his lips stretched to a huge, wicked grin.

"Aww, is little Ryan scared? Running away again?" he taunted as he thrust something forward.

The object grazed my arm slightly, leaving a long scratch on my skin. I hissed in pain before backing up a few more steps. The light from the hallway illuminated the broken beer bottle that my father clutched within his hand. I quaked in fear then glanced over at Felix's room, praying that he wasn't hearing any of this. My father caught me staring then looked over his shoulder.

"What, is there something in that room?" he asked raising a brow.

I felt my heart plunge into my stomach as he turned towards Felix's door. "No!"

I threw myself onto my father's back, receiving a surprised yell from him. He struggled to get me off of him but I clung onto him. I couldn't let him get near Felix, I knew Felix could fight but if this man ever caught him…I couldn't even think of what could happen to my favorite blond. My father made an effort to pry my nails that were digging into his flesh off but to no avail. He pushed himself back against my door, my back collided with the wood. I grunted and my grip on him loosened. He tossed the beer bottle away then shoved me off of him. He bashed his fist against my stomach, knocking the wind out of me then flung me off into the living room.

"You piece of shit!" he yelled as he started to punch and kick.

I whimpered softly as his attacks grew harder and fiercer with each blows. My body started to burn from the amount of pain that accumulated onto my body. I covered myself with my arms, trying to protect myself. He grabbed my brown locks then chucked me onto the couch. I panted, trying to catch my breath and tears started to stream down my face. He ripped a piece of his tattered clothing then shoved it into my mouth to silence my soft hiccups and coughs.

"Just stay put like the little good boy you are." He hissed before turning to the door again.

I jumped at him again, grabbing his clothing and swinging a punch at the side of his head. He let out a cry of pain before whipping around and kneeing my in the stomach. I winced in pain and held my stomach then my father put both his hands together to hammer them down on my back. My knees buckled and I collapsed on the floor. My father spat out a few curses before giving me another hard jab. I gritted my teeth then he killed my side, making me roll on the living room floor. He grabbed my hair and started to drag me.

"Ryan?"

My eyes widened as I heard Felix's soft, tired voice coming from his room. My father snickered before approaching the door.

_Oh my god, no._

"Fffex!" I tried to scream but the cloth in my mouth muffled my voice.

My father stomped his foot on the side of my head. "Quiet, you son of a bitch!"

"Ryan? What's going on?" My heart pounded against my chest as my eyes widened.

_Please stop._

"Just wait and watch, Ryan." My father whispered, picking up his dropped weapon. "This is what happens when you try to run from me to find your own happiness."

I wriggled and twisted around fiercely, desperately calling out Felix's name but they came out as soft whines. I don't even know if Felix could hear me. Frustrated tears fell down my face as I continued my hopeless wails. The door started to creak open. At the same time, my father raised the broken bottle he used to wound me.

_Please…_

I saw the glowing blue gaze of Felix's widen as he saw me on the floor.

_Stop…_

The bottle came down towards Felix's head.

_NO!_


	5. Quality Time

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, sorry for the slow updates, I've been sick and I recently sprained my ankle. Well, that was my mistake for playing soccer in the rain xDD so much for trying to have fun with a couple of friends. So it's been a little hard since I still have my siblings to look after. **

**Now sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors.**

Cry's POV:

"Felix!" I screamed as I jolted up.

"What? What? Ryan, what's wrong?"

I blinked a few times before I looked around, panting. My face was wet with tears and sweat and my hands gripped my sheets tightly. It was morning; my room was bright with the light sunlight shining into it. I looked around slowly scanning everything and trying to comprehend what the fuck is going on. I examine my body but there were no scratches or bruises of that night. The pain was gone too…

Was it a dream?

"Ryan?"

I turned my head towards Felix who was sitting beside me, his eyes were wide with worry and confusion. His hand enveloped mine and I sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I quickly pulled him into a hug as relief washed out all the stress, all the fear, and all the suffocating pain of losing him. Felix tensed up, surprised but wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face against his shoulder and sighed deeply. He probably wanted answers from me but he stayed silent, soothing me by rubbing small circles on my back and planting kisses on my head.

"It's okay," he spoke gently. "I'm here."

I nodded against him, regulating my breath and snuggling him. It was a dream…of course it was a dream! There were so many things going on that didn't even make sense; like how the lights were out, how Felix waking up at the wrong time, how my father was able to just barge into the house and…I sighed into his shoulder as I slowly grew calm. Felix chuckled softly before pulling away and cupping my face.

"What happened?" I bit my lips before looking down.

"N-nightmares…" I replied then took in a deep breath. "About my father."

Felix frowned before rubbing his thumb along my cheekbone. "It's alright, he's not coming for you."

_That's what you don't know…_

I kept those words to myself and shuddered as I remembered what the man tried to do in that horrible dream. I gave him a brisk nod before laying back down on my bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked as Felix laid down beside me.

"No, I only came in when I started hearing you yell out my name." he responded.

I closed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:52."

"I'll cook something for us." I offered then rolled off my bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Felix questioned as he followed me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "I'm fine, it was just a dream…"

_'This is what happens when you try to run from me to find your own happiness.'_ I shuddered as the words rang in my head.

It was just a dream, nothing else…

Pewdie's POV:

I shut my drawer then rubbed my eyes. I felt so damn tired even if it was five in the afternoon. It took me at least three days to unpack because of my countless failed attempts to readjust myself to American time. I yawned for the hundredth time today then leaned my head back against my bed. School hasn't been very nice to me either, that damned new teacher threw a chalk eraser at me to wake me up and that I caught that Kimberly girl following me and Ryan around a couple of times, it was creeping the shit out of us. Then the new kids, I tried to hold back every urge to shove them down a trashcan but seeing the Crow guy eyeing my Ryan curiously made my blood boil. I took in a deep breath before clearing my thoughts, I needed to be careful with my temper.

"Hey, are you done?"

I looked at the door to see Ryan standing timidly by the frame. Something about him has been different lately, he seems to be a little…anxious. Ever since that night I found him calling out my name desperately, he's been kind of jumpy. It wasn't the first time he had a nightmare but this one affected him a lot more. I wondered if he was having anymore lately. He smiled in greeting, I shouldn't worry too much, he's not helpless. I smirked then extended my arm towards him. He walked up to me then took a seat beside me. I nuzzled the top of his head and quickly captured him in my embrace. He chuckled softly then took a look around in my room.

"You know you could have asked for help if you needed it." he reminded.

His concern warmed my heart. "I was fine Ryan, just a little tired."

"Still have jet lag?" he asked, his voice was full of worry.

I nodded my head and sat him on my lap. "I'll get over it eventually, otherwise that new history teacher will start throwing his textbooks."

Ryan chuckled at my joke but then his smile quickly faded. "Hey…about that Kimberly girl, why has she been following us lately?"

"Not sure really," I sighed deeply. "She's probably waiting for me to screw up. Although she's not a student council member yet, she's still pissed about you slamming the door on her face last year."

Ryan's eyes fell to the floor. "Oh…sorry."

I laughed. "Don't worry, it was adorable."

Ryan tipped his head in confusion. "But I'm starting to get worried. If she keeps following like this and you do something accidentally…"

"Don't worry about it," I rolled my eyes playfully. "That bitch has nothing on me."

The uneasiness finally subsided and Ryan leaned back against me. I tilted my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes as our fingers intertwined. We chuckled softly as we cuddled and talked about what we could eat for dinner.

"Well, we could go out tonight," Ryan suggested. "We don't really have anything in the fridge so…"

I flashed him a grin. "Are you asking me on a date?" Ryan grimaced as his cheeks turned red and I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"But what about you being all sleepy?"

"I'll be alright." I chuckled. "Besides, you're the one that asked me."

"Just go get ready." Ryan chuckled and got off my lap. "I know a place where we can go."

Ryan took me to a small café like restaurant. We didn't eat inside where the walls were adorned with a reddish brown and gold color, we were outside by a small yard with a fountain in the middle. I took a look around seeing large potted greens at the corners of the yard. Black metallic fence blocked off the public streets from the clearing. We were basically alone in the brick yard, probably because it was starting to get chilly and the building was full. I took a seat across from Ryan, one skinny candle was lit at the center of the table next to a vase of red roses. I gave my beloved American a smile at the slightly romantic setting. Ryan looked down at his hands which were under the snow white tablecloth.

"When did you find out about this place?" I asked with great curiosity.

"My mother took me and Nathan here over the summer, the food was pretty good so I thought maybe I should come here with you." He responded then he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nice to finally have some quality time with you." I yawned a bit then rested my chin on top of my hands. "I finally thought that everything was over but then new jackasses had to show up."

"Everyone seems to be after you," he teased then paused when our waitress came to hand us our menu.

"Hello, I am Jane and I'll be taking care of you tonight." She greeted with a sweet smile. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water's good for me," I tipped my head to Ryan.

"Same," Jane scribbled the order down onto her notebook then skipped off into the restaurant.

I stared at Ryan's complexion that glowed from the dim candlelight that swayed in the gentle currents of the wind. Ryan stared back at me, his eyes were fixed upon me then he tipped his head a little.

"So…how are your classes?" I laughed at his attempt to not be awkward.

"You're in half of them so I can't complain much," I unfolded the napkins around my silverware. "The only problem I have with anything is Kimberly and that damned teacher who keeps throwing erasers at me."

Ryan smirked. "I guess jet lag isn't a good enough excuse for him."

"I thought seniors get privileges." I pouted childishly.

"It's hard to believe we are seniors now," Ryan added.

I shrugged my shoulders then scanned through the numerous pictures of food in the menu. They all looked good but I always preferred the ones Ryan make. I guess I was too used to having him cook for me. I glanced over at him who was flipping through the pages then his expression dulled. I narrowed my eyes, was he thinking about that nightmare he had a week ago?

"You alright?" I asked.

Ryan hesitated. "I just don't like how everyone's coming after you."

"They just can't deal with the fact that I'm better than them." I joked and he smiled softly.

"I know, I just wish that people would give you a break."

I smiled back at him, his kindness created butterflies in my stomach. Jane came back with our drinks then asked if we were ready to order our food. Ryan and I were a little awkward because we never decided on our choices. I quickly pointed at a random food on the menu then she scurried back into the building after taking Ryan's order. The air became noiseless as we were left alone, there were soft chattering from inside the restaurant and the street but other than that, Ryan and I were just…together.

"I think we're having one right now." I said.

Ryan looked up, a little confused. "Oh, yeah, this is nice."

"Yeah, it really is." I glanced up at the starry sky then shifted my chair closer to him. "The only thing I can see from here is the candle."

Ryan's cheeks turned into a rosy color as our knees brushed and I took his hand underneath the table. I gazed up at the twinkling stars above us, thinking about how perfect it was with the dinner. I caressed the back of his hand and turned to peck Ryan on the cheek. Ryan's blush deepened and he almost jumped out of his seat from my sudden affection. I squeezed his hand adoringly.

"You're so cute." I chuckled.

He faced me, his stunning eyes glowed with such warm emotion. I gave him a gentle smile before leaning in and pressing my lips against his. His arms came around my neck and he responded with the same amount of love. I laughed softly then pressed my forehead against his, I blinked noticing that his expression looked a little drowsy.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Uh, kind of," he replied then rubbed his face. "I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately either."

I frowned. "Are you still having nightmares?"

Ryan shook his head. "Just school work."

I nodded, a little skeptical by his answer. Jane came back with our meal then we ate quietly. It wasn't a nice silence like we had when we were snuggling under the starts before, this was a little…awkward. Ryan locked gazes with me from time to time then his eyes would droop with want of sleep. He was practically using the table cloth as a pillow as his fork slid on his empty plate. I glanced over at him then chuckled softly before calling Jane over for the check.

We decided to take the taxi home because I was worried that he might collapse on the way home. To my surprise, he stayed awake throughout the whole ride well, he was forcing himself to stay awake. It was as if he was afraid to go back to sleep. I grimaced as the taxi pulled up at the driveway. I paid the driver then scooped Ryan in my arms. He jolted up from the action then looked up at me questioningly.

"You're tired, I'm going to carry you." I answered.

"I can walk," he objected but I carried him all the way to our room.

I set him down once we entered then Ryan sauntered towards his room. I pouted then grabbed his wrists and dragged him into my room.

"What? Felix–" I cut him off when I gently pushed him onto my bed and crawled after him.

"You're sleeping here, no objection." I ordered then pulled the blankets over us.

I was afraid that he might have another nightmare. I at least wanted to be close to him this time. He sighed deeply as I pressed my chest against his back. I kissed his cheek softly.

"You better not be thinking of doing anything dirty." He teased.

I raised a brow and moved my lips towards his ear. "Don't tempt me."

"Fine," I could see a smirk forming. "Goodnight Felix."

"Goodnight" I whispered before spooning him.

We both slept soundly that night.

**A lil author's note:**

**As much as I would like to respond to your comments privately, I have to do it like this because you are guests. I have seen your comments about my story being unrealistic, so I would like to clear a few things up.**

**How did Felix not hear all the commotion? **  
**Well first off, I never said that he was a light sleeper, nor did Felix himself. It was in Ryan's POV, Felix could be the heaviest sleeper in the world and we wouldn't know. Yes, the commotion is loud but do bystanders usually want to get themselves involved into these kind of situations? No. Also there are people who can actually sleep through a lot of rukus, I'm actually that kind of person.****Why did Ryan glance at the door so many times that his father noticed?**  
**"So many times?" Ryan only looked at the door once besides the time he closed it. That was to check whether Felix was awake or not because like I said, in Ryan's POV, Felix looked like he was a light sleeper.****Why was Felix's reaction so slow?**  
**Let me ask you, do you react quickly when you're tired? I'm pretty sure I don't. If you just woke up suddenly from a long sleep, the last thing you would expect is a beer bottle to your head.****Are there any alarms in the place?**  
**Well for one thing, Ryan burned a whole stir-fry dish and there was no fire alarm. How can you expect a burglar alarm if there is no fire alarm? It would be understandable if there would be something for knocking doors over but knowing Felix…he knocks down doors too.****Lampposts being out?**  
**Well, Ryan only took a peek outside, not gazed at the whole landscape. Although by now you know it's all a nightmare, I thought it would give off a more foreshadowing atmosphere. Sadly I can't seem to please you with a little setting.**

**If I still look like a lazy writer, well, I'm not perfect. I'm just one person who enjoys making stories. I'd understand if you were a little confused but your comments made it seem as if I didn't know what I was doing, which is a little offensive. I might be a little more disorganized with the storyline than I was with the first PTB but this is just a story; my story. If that still doesn't satisfy you then you can just look elsewhere.**

**Thanks for reading all this stuff, hope you have a good day.**

**Ciao! :3**


	6. Small Problems

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors. For those who find this story slow and boring, I apologize. For those who are enjoying, I greatly appreciate your views and the fact that you like my story, it means a lot :) SO sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Cry's POV:

"Hey Cry, can you show me the other stages after this?" Crow asked as he hopped around happily in the Forest stage.

I smiled and shook my head, entertained by his childishness. Felix stood beside me, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glared at the new students. He must be upset that they suddenly barged in on us when we wanted to play together. I sighed feeling a bit guilty, it was my fault since I didn't let them experience the game during the tour. We stood side by side in the flourishing forest as sunlight peeked through the spaces between leaves. Crow continued to run around the free landscape as Bengt circled one tree with wide eyes.

"Everything seems so real…" Crow whispered and Bengt placed one hand on the bark.

"That's the cool part of the game," I replied.

"So then, what do we do? Fight?" Crow asked.

I caught Felix grinning from the corner of my eye. "Felix," I warned.

Felix shrugged his shoulder then took a few steps closer to me. "Fighting is exactly what you do, but you also have something that could help you out in these 'fights'."

I smiled, relieved that he didn't get the idea of beating them up on their first game. I was worried about his temper but lately, he's been really good at keeping his composure. Crow for once listened closely to what Felix said as he continued to explain the how one's special ability worked. Bengt paid attention for a while then closed his eyes when Felix got to the end of his explanation.

"Your abilities will always have limits, but you won't know it until you use it." Felix pointed out as he glanced at Bengt.

Crow nodded then closed his eyes, thinking about what special ability he could have. I gave Felix a quick nod as he advanced towards me then wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you feeling tired?" he asked.

I blushed a bit at the question. For the past few days, Felix has been dragging me into his room so he could cuddle me during the nights. I didn't mind it though, I felt a lot safer when I was in his arms and the nightmares seemed to just fade.

"Yeah," I was more at ease now that I'd been getting more sleep and Felix was finally getting out of his jet lag.

Felix paused as he covered his yawn with one hand.

Well, at least it seemed like it.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I chuckled then he returned a smile.

"I'm slowly recovering." He mumbled before leaning his head on top of mine. "I'm not too worried about that though, that teacher isn't a big of a problem."

"What other problems are there?" I frowned.

"There aren't any more really," Felix answered.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Crow cheered.

I looked over at him seeing that he now had jet black wings. Crow looked over his shoulder from one side thenthe other, examining the brow-like feathers. I smirked a little seeing the similarities. Bengt looked up at his friend with a small smile on his face, he didn't seem to be using his ability yet. Crow's wings flapped and he started to fly around.

"Wooohooo!" he laughed then did a few three-sixties.

"That's something new," Felix pointed out.

I nodded by head then blinked when Crow came gliding towards us.

"Yo, coming through!" he yelled then grabbed my arms.

"Hey!" Crow lifted me off my feet then we went soaring up into the sky.

"I'm taking you for a ride." Crow said smirking.

I clung onto Crow's arms tightly as my eyes widened. The trees looked a lot smaller from up here and Felix was a size of an ant. I laughed softly as I looked around; the whole stage was like an endless sea of green trees, going on forever into the horizon. The bright ray of the sun gleamed over the nature, highlighting it with a golden yellow light. I think Felix called out something but I didn't hear him. I faced forward seeing a puff of white cloud floating over us. Crow gasped then his eyes lit with excitement.

"Holy shit! Can I touch that?" Crow asked as he flapped his wings then flew higher.

Suddenly bright lights of blue formed a web above us.

"Shit, get away from that!" Felix shouted.

I looked down to see his gaze clouding with worry but Crow was too fast to stop in time. His head bashed against the web as if it was some kind of wall then his grip on me suddenly loosened.

"Crow!" I shouted as gravity pulled down at my body, making me fall down towards the forest underneath me.

Felix's POV:

I glared up at Crow who was playfully carrying Ryan in his arms. I had a feeling he had a thing for Ryan...but I couldn't stop them at the moment, all I could do was watch. My muscles tensed with worry but at the same time anger. Ryan laughed, making the anxiety fade a little. At least he was having fun out of all this.

"Don't go too far up!" I called.

Bengt came up to me with a frown on his face. I tipped my head in confusion, Crow activated his ability, why didn't Bengt?

"Did you think of an ability?" I asked.

He shook his head. I nodded my head in acknowledgement then looked up to see Crow flying higher and higher into the air, towards the end of the stage. I bit my lips nervously, hoping that Crow wouldn't go any farther, hoping that he's listen. That hope soon broke when I saw the bright blue light forming above them.

"Shit, get away from that!" I yelled out.

Too late.

Crow's head crashed against the end zone wall and let go of Ryan. My eyes widened as Ryan flailed his arms around in the air. I dashed through the forest using my special ability, estimating the spot where he is about to land. I gritted my teeth seeing that I might be able to make it in time to catch him. I was going to make a jump for it but heard something flutter above me. I looked up seeing a parachute on Ryan back as he drifted down slowly. I made it to the spot then put my arms out, he floated right into my tight embrace and nestle his face to my neck.

"I almost forgot about my own ability." He chuckled softly.

"Shit, you gave me a heart attack." I whispered.

The parachute fell over us, making us both smile in amusement. I cupped Ryan's face then kissed his forehead.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but what about Crow?" I scoffed at the question.

"Ow, my head!"

Hearing that bastard's voice made my anger flare up. I yanked the thin fabric off of us then pulled away from Ryan. I glanced up to see Crow slowly descending onto the forest and growled loudly at him. As soon as he landed, I dashed up to him then grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I told you not to go too far!" I hissed then lifted him off his feet. "You're so fucking lucky Ryan had the ability to summon."

"Chill out dude," Crow rolled his eyes. "He's safe now isn't he?"

I brought him closer so that our eyes met. "You better fucking watch your words before you know what's good for you."

"Felix, stop!" Ryan pleaded.

"Why?" I demanded looked back at him.

"Even if I splat on the ground, it won't be real, this is Deadman." He reminded. "Plus that Kimberly girl might accuse you of bullying."

"Even if it's not real, you'll still feel sore from the game." I countered. "And that bitch isn't here, why should I care?"

"Well you shouldn't give them a reason to hate you." Ryan sighed. "It was my fault anyways, I thought I heard you say something but I didn't warn him."

I dropped Crow on the floor then gave him a death stare, making the asshole flinch. Ryan opened his mouth to object but I put my hand up to silence him.

"I'm not going to beat the shit out of him." I assured. "You're right, this asshole's not worth my time."

"Hey!"

"Stop it Crow," Ryan scolded.

Crow slouched and crossed his legs into a pretzel form. Bengt shook his head hopelessly before patting his friend's shoulder.

"I was just trying to have fun." Crow pointed out.

"Is 'fun' dropping Ryan from the sky a hundred meters above ground?' I questioned, angered by his sass.

"I–" Bengt shushed Crow, making the guy grumble under his breath then sighed.

I quickly turned away from Crow then took Ryan's hand. "Come on, we're done explaining Deadman here."

Cry's POV:

I waved Crow and Bengt goodbye before following Felix back to our home. His hands were clenching and unclenching irritably as he walked in silence. The afternoon light brightened his features, making my cheeks flush a little. I shifted closer to him, taking his hand in mine and entwining our fingers. He glanced over at me and smiled a little, making my face redden more with embarrassment. He gave me a loving squeeze as we pushed through the glass doors then headed for the elevator.

"I'm sorry I got mad…" he sighed as he hit the button.

"I can understand." I replied frowning. "But you know, he's a new student and he doesn't know much so–"

"It's not because of his stubbornness or because of his sass," Felix cut me off. "It's because he's so damn clingy, just like that blond girl. They both don't know the meaning of 'hey, I don't fucking like you.'"

I looked at him, upset that he has to go through all the drama again.

"We should just ignore her, she can't do anything if we do nothing." I put in, although I wasn't sure if that would help with his anger.

"They are just small problems." He agreed then his body relaxed.

I nodded my head then we returned to our room. Felix dropped his backpack at the entrance then collapsed on the couch. He sighed deeply then rolled onto his back as I took a seat on the floor beside him.

"Do you want me to cook anything for you?" I asked.

"Not yet," Felix replied then gave me a soft smile. "I'll tell you when I'm hungry, I just want to sleep now."

"You sure?" he nodded his head. "Alright."

I moved towards my room then tossed my backpack onto my bed. Everything was nice and quiet now…well not really nice. I looked over my shoulder to see Felix leaning his head against back against one of the pillows, deep in thought. I lowered my gaze to the floor then exhaled deeply, wondering what I could do to make this situation better. Being at home helped but somehow I felt it was a matter of time before the 'small problems' become a bigger threat to Felix. I really couldn't place my finger on why so many people wanted to just attack Felix.

Sure, he was a bully but now he's trying his best to be kind. Either that or he's just too tired to do anything. I looked over at my bed to see my favorite orange teddy bear with the BLAZE headphone hanging around its neck. It was leaning against the Portal gun Felix got for me on my birthday. Realization snapped into my mind as my eyes widened.

That reminds me, when was Felix's birthday?

I peeked outside my room, Felix was now on his stomach with his face pressed against the edge of the couch. His back was rising and falling gently, probably sleeping again. I walked over into the kitchen to check on the calendar. Knowing Felix's somewhat narcissistic side, he might have marked it somewhere.

"Nothing…" I mumbled then flipped the September page.

I scanned through the different boxes but saw no particular mark. I guess my instincts were wrong. I sighed a bit then pulled out my phone. Maybe I could ask Piggeh, Mr. Chair or Stephano, they've known Felix a lot longer than me so they would probably know. I caught a glimpse of a funny mark on a certain date.

October 24th.

I looked at the small box. The number had a red inked circle around it but that was it. I tapped my fingers against the screen of my phone, typing a text to Stephano.

'Hey, when's Felix's birthday?'

I paused before hitting send, feeling a little embarrassed that I've been dating Felix for nine months yet I didn't know his birthday. I sighed deeply then sent the text. Hopefully he won't laugh at me or anything. I glanced at the mark on the number again then took a seat on the chair.

If I did figure out Felix's birthday, what should I get him?

I pondered in my own thoughts then felt my phone vibrate. I glanced at the new message seeing the countless 'lol'. I grimaced, figures…

I opened the message only thing the world 'lol' and nothing else. I blinked a few times in disbelief. I never knew Stephano texted like this. My phone vibrated again with a completely different message.

'sorry, that was Piggeh, he stole my phone. It's October 24th'

I smirked then tested back. 'thanks'

I locked my phone then turned to the calendar. I had about a month to get him a present. I tapped my chin, lost in the different ideas. I couldn't just jump up to him and yell happy birthday, that would look like shit compared to what he did for me on my own birthday. Simply reminiscing the day made my cheeks flush and I sighed with content. I thought about it a little more then a smile spread along my face.

I knew just what to get him.


	7. Planning

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors. I'm not perfect so if you have any complains, deal with it. So sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy.**

Pewdie's POV:

I rubbed my eyes as I shuffled towards the ringing phone. Who could be calling this early in the morning? I picked up the phone then pressed 'talk', not bothering to check the caller ID. I was too tired for that.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Felix!" a familiar voice answered from the other end.

"Hey, Nathan!" I yawned before continuing to talk. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Say, is Ryan there?" Ryan's little brother asked.

"He's still sleeping I think," I replied then glanced over to my room. "It's a little too early for us to be awake."

"Oh, sorry." Nathan apologized. "Mom just wanted to check in with him."

"Check in? What for?" I asked with concern. "Did something happen?"

"Felix? Who are you talking to?" I heard Ryan's voice call from the room.

"It's Nathan." I called back.

The brunette jumped out of my bed then scampered up to me. "Is something wrong?"

I almost flinched from his sudden reaction. "No…he says your mom wants to check in with you."

His blue eyes were clouded with worry as I handed him the phone. I wanted to ask him questions but now wasn't a very good time. Ryan went into his room, talking to his sibling as I was left alone in the living room. I scratched the back of my head and frowned, worried that something was going on in their family.

"No…I'm fine…" I heard Ryan say.

I walked into his room. Ryan's face scrunched with anxiousness and he held the phone close to his ear. I tipped my head questioningly but he only waved at me, telling me to leave. In respect to his privacy, I left and took a seat on the couch. His voice grew soft and I couldn't hear the conversation anymore which bothered me a bit. It made it seem like he was hiding something. What could Nathan and Ryan be talking about?

I flipped through a couple of channels since it was still too early to be getting ready for school. I grimaced, nothing entertaining was on television these days. My body shivered, feeling the chilly air of early October coming in. That reminds me, Fall Festival was coming up in November. My lips curved at the memories of last year, we could go there for a date again.

"Alright…bye." Ryan finished then hung up the call.

I turned back seeing him return the phone back in its original place. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong with Nathan and mom but everything fine." Ryan smiled.

"No I meant you, they called to check in on you," I corrected then walked up to him. "Did something happen over the summer that I don't know?"

Ryan's eyes widened a little and he shook his head. "No Felix, there's nothing to worry about."

I smiled apologetically then pulled him into a hug. "You know if there's anything bothering you, I'm here for you."

He chuckled in response then wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, thanks Felix."

I kissed his forehead and cuddled him. "You're welcome."

Cry's POV:

"Felix Kjellberg, are you sleeping again in my class?" I perked up from my notes then glanced over at Felix who had his head down on top of his folded arms.

"Kjellberg?" Mr. Midel repeated more sternly.

I quickly turned to shake Felix's shoulder gently. "Felix…"

Felix groaned in response then leaned onto my shoulder. "I want poptarts…"

I shook my head then looked over at the teacher whose face was reddening with anger. It was a little funny that he never gave up even though Felix did the same thing every single day. I sighed inwardly as I heard Mr. Midel walk over to the chalkboard underneath the projector screen then took an eraser.

Here we go again.

"Get up!" he threw the eraser straight towards Felix.

Instead of the eraser usually hitting Felix's face, the blond lifted one hand and caught the eraser in his hand. A puff of white chalk dust floated around us, making me cough a little. I waved my hand to fan the small cloud away then Felix opened his eyes.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just ignoring you." Felix responded then tosses the eraser back.

Mr. Midel shot him a glare before catching the eraser. "How do you expect to do in college if you keep slacking around like this?"

"Just fine," Felix shrugged his shoulders.

The teacher grumbled then returned to teaching the class. Most of the girl weren't paying attention though, they were too busy fawning over how Felix was such a rebel. My lips twitched in annoyance as I found Kimberly to be one of them. I never realized she was in this class until that one time she came up to announce that she won the student council election. Her green eyes batted as all the girls sighed contently in unison. Felix rolled his eyes before the bell rang and we all packed our things.

"Your homework tonight is to read section 4 and your worksheets are online." Mr. Midel announced.

We walked out but then I was suddenly ambushed by Piggeh.

"Cry! Cry! Cry!" He yelled then grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you! Come with me!"

"For what exactly?' Felix asked raising a brow and pulling me towards his protectively.

"He and I have to go shopping!" Piggeh stated.

I stared at Piggeh, confused. It took me a while to comprehend why he wanted me and I mentally slapped myself.

"Why not Mr. Chair?" Piggeh pouted.

"Because he's busy." He replied. "And Cry is a better company than Stephano."

"Well you can't have him." Felix responded childishly and hugged me against his chest. "Why would Ryan go shopping with you anyways?"

"Because…" Piggeh pouted. "He lost to me at a chocolate eating contest, now he has to accompany me with shopping."

"You did?" Felix asked then looked over at me.

"I…did?" I replied uncertainly and Piggeh nodded his head. "I did!"

Felix looked a little skeptical of my answer. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, trying my best to look honest. Although I didn't know why Piggeh wanted to take me out so early, I didn't want Felix finding out what I was planning. His blue eyes narrowed at the pink haired man suspiciously. I was just in between them looking at my Swede then at Piggeh, I didn't really know what to do.

"It's only lunch time." He stated.

"So?" Piggeh smirked.

I shot Piggeh a warning look. Don't get him angry Piggeh, nothing good happens out of angry Felix.

"You're taking Ryan after school, I don't want the school thinking he cut." Felix crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Piggeh rolled his eyes.

Felix gave a nod of approval then we started to walk towards lunch. He eyed me questioningly but it wasn't as if he was mad, just curiously. I shifted uncomfortably, hoping that he hasn't figured anything out yet. I mean, it's not bad that he knows I'm getting him a birthday present but he might have an idea of what I will get him, which is supposed to be a surprise. I yelped when suddenly, Piggeh grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Sike!" he yelled then started to drag me down the hallway. "Bye Pewds!"

"Piggeh!" that was all I heard after I was drowned into the crowd of people.

"Was Mr. Chair really busy?" I asked as Piggeh parked the fancy brunette's car at the driveway.

"Yeah, he said his AP teachers threw projects on his the day school began. My poor baby," Piggeh cooed then pulled the seatbelts off. "Come on, I want to get this done so I don't have to worry about forgetting on the day. I forgot last year, he'll kill me if I forget this year!"

I blinked a few times. "I forgot last year too…"

"Well, you two were busy, a lot of shit went down…" I shuddered at the thought then took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, but it wasn't so bad at the fall," I replied.

"Well you two hardly had the time to think about birthday, I wouldn't have expected you to get a gift anyways." Piggeh shrugged his shoulders.

We got out of the car then the pink haired man took my arm and started to drag me into the mall. The place didn't seem too crowded since every teenager would probably be in school. I looked around seeing different types of stores, there were a couple of people who gave up odd stares but Piggeh completely ignored them. The marble floor was neatly polished and the glass ceiling showered gently sunlight into the building. He just sped down the place, pulling me with him.

"So, did you figure out what you wanted to get him?" Piggeh asked.

"Yeah, well, I think it'll be nice." I looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

I thought I had an idea back when I found out but now I don't know if the present will be as good as the one Felix gave me. I tried to look for better ideas but none of them seemed to be as good as the one I came up with. Piggeh nodded his head then let go of my arm. He put his palm to the cheek, thinking deeply then turned to me. I blinked a few times when he turned to the clothing shop and hummed softly.

"Cry, you're probably wondering why I brought you here." He began.

I raised a brow in question. "I thought we were going to buy presents for a birthday that is a few weeks away."

"That and I need your help with my present." Piggeh added then a grin spread across his face. "But first I need to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"You cook for Pewds?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need you do something for me," His grin grew wider, making my body shudder and my eyes twitched. "And I'm pretty sure he's going to like it."

The way he worded that last sentence made me worried.

"Now what makes you think I would let you?" I asked.

"Because I'm your wallet and your ride home." Piggeh countered.

"I can buy my present another time."

"But I'm still your ride home."

"I could ask Felix to pick me up."

"Pleaaasee? For me?" Piggeh gave me a puppy face.

I groaned inwardly as I stared at the slight desperation in his eyes.

"Alright what is it?" I sighed in defeat.

Piggeh giggled then came up to me to whisper in my ear. My eyes widened as his words processed into my head and I immediately regretted my decision.

Oh god…

**Author's note:**

**I have had a recent comment that my deviantart of wattpad is copying my fanfiction account...**

**Everyone dislikes copiers so the comments were not so friendly, which I can understand. I wasn't happy with the person who copied Forgotten Memories either, but I just want you to do one thing:**

**Read my goddamn profile. period.**

**It clearly states on all my accounts that I have:**

**A deviant account**

**A wattpad account**

**and a fanfiction account**

**Anyone who doesn't read my profile will only make a fool out of themselves.**

**I'm sorry if this sounds a little harsh but I felt this problem had to be addressed before things got out of hand.**

**Thank you for taking you time to read this, have some tea!**

**Ciao! :3**


	8. Important AN

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I apologize for the lack of update lately due to my final exams (I did a little better than I expected). This is not an update either, I am sorry to kill your hopes. This is an announcement, an important one to be exact so I hope you all will take your time to read this. I caught something from Cry's recent tumblr post and realized that he doesn't like the use of his name being used on an OC who went through a life that is probably completely different from the life he went through. I have seen other shocking news but this one seemed to stand out to me the most.**

**I decided that I will change his and Pewds' name from the story. (Also the Late Night Crew)**

** This change will not affect the storyline in any way, just that I will make changes to the names of the main characters in respect to Cry's wishes. I'm not sure about Pewds but I'm doing it just in case he doesn't like it as well. I'm not too sure about Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair and Marzia, I'm thinking about those at the moment but changing Pewds and Cry is a definite decision. It's not that Cry pointed at my story specifically but since my fanfiction falls under the category of making up his past, I feel as I had responsibility on my shoulders.**

**Now, I have a request for you all:**

**Help me with the names – I know the changes in names would be a little weird but in my opinion, this would actually make the story a little more original since half of the characters are OC. You can give names for the Late Night Crew as well if you want.**

**Do not Flame on anyone but me - This is my decision and mine only. I felt as if I needed to do something in respect to Cry's opinion, what I do with my story is my choice. If you want to complain about the name change, I will take it.**

**This does not mean other PewdieCry writers have to do it too – like I said, this was my decision, what other people will do with their story is their decision. I cannot control what I don't write.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this. I will update when the name changing is done. I hope you all have a good day and have a lovely cup of tea.**

**That is all, Ciao! :3**


	9. Pewds' Birthday

**Okay Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I have looked over all of your suggestions and decided that Felix and Ryan will be known as Pewds and Cry. I apologize to the people who helped me with the name changes but everyone seemingly wants to keep this story a Pewdicry. I'm also sorry for the extremely long break I took between these chapters. I was a busy person updating my other stories. So with that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy. I apologize for all grammatical and spelling errors.**

Pewdie's POV:

I blinked my eyes awake then yawned. The soft daylight could be seen from the corner of my eye and I smirked as I stared at the ceiling. Finally I woke up at a proper American time. Sadly it wasn't much of a success since it was Saturday. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back and I shifted to a more comfortable position, didn't really feel like getting up. I scratched the back of my neck then rolled to the side in search of Cry. My brows came together as my hand patted around but found no warmth, only the soft fabric of my blankets. That was not what I wanted.

"Cry?" I called then sat up.

My room was silent and empty, a combination that I did not appreciate at the moment. The wrinkled leaves of autumn danced around in the wind outside, gently pattering against my window. I rubbed my eyes then listened more closely to check if he was taking a shower but I got nothing. Feeling concerned, I swung my legs to the side of my bed. My movements halted when I heard soft whispering outside my room.

"Do you think he's awake?"

"Well, he hasn't opened the door yet."

"Should we open the door for him?"

I smirked then crossed my arms over my chest, recognizing the three voices in the hallway. So they remembered what today was, how sweet. Maybe that's where Cry was too. I yawned a little before walking up to the door and opening it then immediately the party confetti popped into the air. I couldn't help but smile seeing Mr. Chair, Stephano and to my surprise Trent and his crew yelling "Happy Birthday!" I laughed softly, shaking hands with the gang then listening to their happy birthday song. My eyes searched the crowed then my smile faded.

Where was Cry?

"Happy birthday, Pewds." Stephano greeted and tossed me my present.

I caught the box, it was lighter than I thought. "Thanks Stephano, where's Ryan?"

Mr. Chair's face suddenly flushed pink and he pulled his beret down. "He's with Piggeh."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Felix!" Trent greeted and playfully punched my shoulder.

I nodded in returned as Stephano gave me a 'don't worry about it' look. "How's college?" I placed Stephano's present in my room then straightened up to talk to my former 'rival'.

"Terrible, it's so boring there." Trent groaned. "And apparently playfights with my crew back there are now illegal."

"Well your 'playfights' end up to be pretty violent, idiot." I sighed. "That kind of stuff is illegal in TechPlay too."

"Does that mean they'll cancel Deadman this year?" Trent asked.

I narrowed my eyes, surely the school wasn't thinking of closing my favorite game. After all, it's what made the school fun as a gaming school.

"They can't, it's what the school's so famous for, other than their gaming equipment." I replied. "But there is this one bitch who's annoying the shit out of me, she won't get off my back."

"Oh, the typical life of a fan girl eh?" Trent teased.

"That's not it," I shook my head. "This girl is trying to take me down."

"Well that's new," His eyes widened. "She must be crazy thinking that she can beat you."

"It's just hard because there is also this asshole who seems to have an eye on Cry." I growled, thinking of Crow.

"You better be careful," Trent warned. "Knowing you, you'd want to resort everything to violence, and these law's pretty harsh when someone gets caught."

"Yeah…" I looked over my shoulder and searched the crowd again. "Hang on, I need to find Cry."

"Felix, you have a Skype call." Stephano called.

I scrunched my bros in confusion then made my way to the living room couch where my laptop laid. I didn't remember keeping it on during the night. Confusion came over me when I saw that the computer was shut off then I turned to Stephano, narrowing my eyes questioningly. Stephano chuckled softly and handed me his phone showing Mia and Marzia on the screen, smiling happily. My heart swelled with joy upon seeing my adorable little sister and my lips stretched to a huge smile.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Happy birthday Pewpew!" Mia squeaked.

"Happy birthday Pewds," Marzia giggled, giving Mia a gentle squeeze. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, finally got over my jet lag." I replied, taking the phone from Stephano. "How is everyone there?"

"Well, Katya's still uneasy about the whole…you know," I frowned, feeling guilty about what I did to my foster mother. "Don't worry, she understands why you did it, it's just…love takes time to get over. You know how it is."

I closed my eyes, remembering that moment.

(flashback)

I waited outside the living room, waiting for the conversation about the divorce papers to be over. Katya told me that she didn't want me to watch her therefore, I respected her wishes. The doors were shut in order to block out the sounds from within the room, my fists clenched and unclenched nervously as I paced around the hall worriedly. What if he tried to hurt her? What if she broke down and I wasn't there to help her out. I almost jumped when I heard the doors creak open and I whipped around seeing the blond lady's eyes now bloodshot from so many tears and her lips quivered, holding in her cries. Tears almost welled up in my own eyes as I saw how strong she was trying to be for me. I quickly ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Pewdie..." Katya sobbed softly into my shoulder. "It…it's been done…"

I bit my lips and rested my head on top of hers, letting her take all of her agony out. It was almost too much to bear that the lady who had been taking care of me through the darkness of my childhood was now asking me for help but I couldn't do anything about it. I patted her shoulder and sighed deeply before speaking.

"I'm sorry, mother." I whispered. "I just…it's better this way."

Those were the only words I could say to her as I watched wipe her face with a white handkerchief. My heart cracked with every second that passed as I rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"I know love, I know. I understand…" her voice was soft yet I could hear it crack from the amount of distress. "Please, give me time…"

I nodded slowly.

Despite her words, I could never let go of the fact that I separated Katya from the one she loved.

(End)

I saw wisdom in Mariza's words yet, I couldn't help but feel the regret grow. If I was forced to break up with Cry, I would feel the same remorse as she was going through now. I exhaled deeply before giving her a nod of approval. Mia eyed me curiously then stretched up and down as if searching for something.

"Pewpew, where's Ryry?" she asked.

"Oh…" I paused realizing I lost track of what I was doing. "He's somewhere,"

"Ryry has no ouchie right?" she continued. Her eyes widening with worry.

I chuckled softly at her vocabulary. "No, he has no ouchie. I have to go find him though, maybe we can talk some other time."

"Nope." Stephano replied then took the phone and said goodbye to the girls. "You're coming with us."

"To where?" I questioned. "Look, I just want to see Cry–"

"You will, just be patient for once, Pewds." Stephano rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Come on," Mr. Chair encourages, gently pushing me from behind.

"Party!" Trent yelled.

I sighed in defeat before letting my friends drag me out of my apartment.

Trent, Stephano and Mr. Chair took me out, assuming it was a good idea. I was greeted with a couple of fan girls telling me happy birthday and handing me chocolates as if it was Valentine's Day. It took me a while to convince everyone that I needed to find Cry. The sky was getting dark and I had no sight of him. He hadn't answered any of my calls or tests and I was starting to get worried. I even texted Piggeh to demand what he was doing with my boyfriend. I groaned inwardly as everyone followed me back home, talking about the upcoming Fall Festival. I swiped my card to my room then opened the door.

"Pewds! Pewds!" I heard Piggeh call from the kitchen. "You're finally home! Come to the kitchen!"

Everyone turned towards the living room where we could see Piggeh waving his hand. I quickly made my way towards the room then my jaw almost dropped.

"H…happy Birthday Pewds…"

Cry was holding a tray with both hands against his body but that wasn't what surprised me. There stood my beloved boyfriend in a short but frilly black dress that much resembled a maid outfit. My eyes trailed up to his head that was decorated with a white bunny ear headband.

"Happy birthday Pewdie!" Piggeh yelled and put his arms out to present bunny maid Cry.

I couldn't contain my smile or my chuckle. Cry's reddened face and his adorable outfit was overwhelmingly hilarious. I leaned over to the table, bursting out laughing as I held my stomach. Cry looked down at his feet, shooting me a glare on the way. Piggeh giggled triumphantly then skipped up to me, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you like my little decoration?" he asked.

"Shut up," I shook my head but I was still chuckling.

"You do, you love me." Piggeh smirked.

"Get out of here, I have dinner to eat." I ordered then shooed the pink haired male out. "Tell the others to leave too, otherwise wait in the hallway."

Piggeh frolicked out, leaving me with my American. The pink man jumped onto his boyfriend and began placing kisses onto his beloved brunette, making Trent and Stephano shuffle away awkwardly. The crew on the other hand immediately left my apartment. I turned to see Cry still grimacing at me as he went up to the stove to set up my dinner, spaghetti I guessed. Trent and Stephano exchanged comments of Piggeh's actions before deciding to follow the crew out of the house. I flashed Ryan a grin, although I wasn't much into cosplay I felt pleased that he considered that one comment I made last year into consideration.

"Told you you'd look good in an apron." I commented.

Cry's blushed deepened. "Well it's not very comfortable, especially in this outfit."

"It could be worse." I pointed out. "He would've put you into a sexy bunny girl outfit."

"It was hard to convince him not to do that." Cry ran his fingers through his oak brown hair as I came up next to him.

"Is this what you had to do because you lost the bet?" I asked as I gently played with the hem of the white apron.

"You could say," Cry swatted my hand away playfully. "He just didn't want you to get mad that he came to your house empty handed."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Should I take this as you and Piggeh's present?"

"Well, I have something different." He said as he put the spaghetti onto a plate.

I grinned teasingly. "What? Did Piggeh give you the idea?"

His face flushed into a deeper shade of red and shook his head. "You'll see after dinner." He replied then pulled out of my grasp.

I took a seat as Cry set my meal in front of me. I gazed at it for a few moments before an idea popped into my mind.

"You wanna eat this with me?" I offered as Cry went over to the counter to get the silverware.

He blinked a few times in confusion. "Uh, sure."

We ate in silence, although Cry's movements were very awkward. I couldn't help but chuckle every time he bites his lips when I tease him.

"So am I going to be called Master tonight?"

Cry narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it."

I smiled softly, enjoying this night together. A few times, we would end up eating the same spaghetti strand and our lips would brush. Cry would smile when that happened, making my heart flutter with such love. When we finished the meal, he cleaned the dishes and told me to wait in my room.

I grinned. "Is this something I should be excited about?"

"You're as perverted as Piggeh." Cry scolded.

"I'm only teasing." I laughed then made my way towards my room.

I took a seat on my bed, propping my arms on my knee and laying my chin on my palm. Cry went into his room then came out with a large wrapped up bundle. My eyes widened at the sight as he handed the large present to me.

"Here you go," he cheered, a blush present on his cheeks.

I laughed softly, wondering what the present could be. I gently tore through the wrapping then my eyes widened more to see what was inside. I looked over at Cry who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I know it's not as great as what you gave me on my birthday but…it's the blanket you wanted from last year's Ultimate Deadman." He smiled shyly.

I looked back at the plastic zip bag that contained the fluffiness. I sighed with content as I remembered that time when Ryan saved me from Daren at the ice stage and how safe I felt within the blanket. My smile widened as I opened the bag and pulled out the large fluffy fabric. Cry helped me spread it across my bed then stood beside me. The fact that Cry remembered this made my heart swell with joy. I set the present down then pulled Ryan into a tight hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I love it."

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Happy birthday."

I gazed at the brunette, feeling warm with so much love. Although I have heard those words a lot today, but hearing it from Cry made the words a lot more special. Cry's arms wrapped around me tightly and stretched up to kiss me. I closed my eyes, accepting his love. I tipped my head a little, deepening the kiss and Cry's fingers knotted in my hair. Our lips moved gently against each others as my hands trailed up and down his back, enjoying the softness of the dress.

"Still uncomfortable in this?" I asked, grinning through the kiss.

"Yes, can I get out of it now?" he asked.

"No way, this is too good. You're wearing it until the end of the day." I laughed.

Cry pouted at me, annoyed. "You're so lucky it's your birthday."

I laughed. "You love me."

His gaze softened as it locked with mine. "I do…"

I couldn't contain the happiness I felt from his answer. "I love you too, Cry."

He stretched up once again to make his lips press against mine again, eye closing and his fingers entangling behind my neck. "Happy Birthday," he whispered.


	10. Vacation (AN)

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I was planning to update but time got the best of me and I have to put all my stories on hold.**

**I will be on vacation for the next fourty days**

**yes. Fourty.**

**That's 40.**

**4 and 0**

**I will be back on August 14 or so**

**Have a great Summer everyone.**

**Have a cup of tea~**

**That is all, Ciao! :3**


	11. Reminisce

******Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, sorry for the long wait! I'm back but I'm still busy, I'll try updating a little more often but yeah... I got sick in Korea and i'm still sick cuz my immune system's shit xP I think I got over my jet lagg but I can't be sure, I still collapse at random times. so hopefully I won't be slacking off with everything for the next two weeks and I'll see you next update! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar/spelling errors.**

Cry's POV:

I crinkled my nose, suppressing a sneeze while making my way on the rooftop. It was starting to get chilly now that it was late fall. I sat beside Pewds and his arm came around me lovingly. Piggeh and Mr. Chair cuddled beside us and Stephano, as always was alone across from us. I kind of felt bad since he was always the third wheel in most situations, though; he didn't seem to mind that. I turned my head towards Pewds who seemed a lot livelier now that he got out of his jet lag, but he was also much wittier towards that history teacher. The abusive relationship between that teacher and Pewds worried me greatly. At least he wasn't hurt or anything other than getting his by an eraser a couple of times.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Piggeh exclaimed, breaking my thoughts. "Fall Festival's coming up!"

I blinked a few times then smiled slightly, remembering the gleeful holiday that somehow replaced Halloween in this school. Of course, I was thinking about the memory of where Pewds won the orange bear for me; that toy has been my treasure ever since aside from the headphones currently around my neck. The blond turned his head towards me and smiled, possibly thinking the same thing.

"This is the second time I actually looked forward to that day." He said.

"You never liked it?" I tipped my head. "But everything was so fun."

"I had other things to worry about back then," I frowned, remembering that he was the biggest bully of the school before I came in. "It was a really boring day for me, I don't know why."

"Stephano." Piggeh sang. "Get a girlfriend so we can go for a triple date!"

Stephano looked over at us and chuckled. "I don't go to these things, Piggeh."

"But I still want you to not be single." Piggeh crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it ever bother you that you're the only person that's single here?"

Pewds and I looked at the Arabian man, curious of his reaction. In all honesty, the idea of Stephano having a girlfriend seemed to be a good idea since he seemed to be lonely all by himself. To my disappointment, Stephano's expression churned with annoyance.

"So then you ask me to ask a random girl out? Wouldn't that be creepy for her?" he asked. "How about you all have fun alright? After all, it's like a one year anniversary for Pewds and Cry. I think they'll need some alone time."

I tipped my head a little at the thought. He was right, it would be a whole year since our technical 'first date'. Well, there was a little gap in the spring but we did spend a whole year together. The though made my cheeks heat up and Pewds leaned his head on my shoulder.

"It doesn't feel like a year," I murmured.

"It doesn't." he replied softly. "Time just flies when you're enjoying life."

My lips cracked a smile as his pressed against my cheek. "I guess it does."

"So what then? Is it going to be a double date?" Piggeh asked, turning towards us.

"It won't even be a double if you're with Mr. Chair," Pewds teased. "It would be straight to the hotel or something with you two."

Piggeh gasped dramatically and put his hand against his chest as if he was hurt. "Pewdie, how could you say that about me and Charle's beautiful relationship?" A mischievous grin came up his face as he pointed at me. "You two are no different."

A blush crept up on my face as I looked down at my hands. We've only done that kind of thing once after that time in the hotel but I can't remember when it was, which wasn't really bad since we enjoyed cuddling just as much. However, the idea of doing something like that again made me all flustered.

"I never said it was bad to do it," Pewds responded, pulling me closer to him.

"Pewds…" I glared at him, telling him to stop embarrassing me.

"Alright, I'll stop." He chuckled. "But Stephano, you sure you don't want to come to the Fall Festival with us this year?"

Stephano rolled his eyes while smiling. "I'm fine Pewds,"

Pewds nodded then leaned back against the fence. "Also, Fall Festival means Deadman is coming up as well. You guys mind coming into the game room later on today?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you outside the school when it's over." Mr. Chair replied and smiled as Piggeh cuddled his arm.

"But Charles and I won't stay long, we have an English test to study for. He and I are going to be studying together," Piggeh giggled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Pewds joked."You can never get anything done with Piggeh."

Stephano chuckled softly then shook his head. "I'll be going back to class, I'll see you guys later."

I nodded at him as Pewds and Piggeh playfully bickered with each other about the most ridiculous things. Mr. Chair sighed deeply and pulled his boyfriend back, telling him that they should probably leave as well. Piggeh whined in response but followed his lover out of the rooftop, leaving me and Pewds sitting against the metallic wall behind us. My mind drifted off to Deadman, thinking about who Pewds and I would face.

"Do you think Kimberly would try playing in the game?" I asked.

"Her? No way, what could she gain out of that?" Pewds asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know, since she's been following us around, I just thought she might do what we do from time to time." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess, she's a really weird person." Pewds pouted a little. "Really determined too, but everything will work out, they always do."

My gaze lowered to the ground, thinking about my father. Would that problem work out too? Would I be able to protect Pewds from him? My body shuddered, remembering that one nightmare. Gripping the fabric of my shirt tightly with one hand, I tried to not make things noticeable for my beloved Swede. I smiled a little as he leaned his head on my shoulder and his fingers entwined with mine that was coincidentally free. I rested my head against his, loving the way his affections comforted me and warmed my heart. The fears from those dark nights faded and I was at ease like the nice weather we were having today.

"You seem to be out of it." Pewds mentioned. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking about…you know, last year." I responded, although it wasn't really a lie. "Everything was…crazy."

"You could say," Pewds smirked. "Everything that accumulated in the past just exploded in one year, I'm glad we got past it though."

I nodded as I tried to recall everything that happened. "I'm glad too."

We sat there, relaxing against each other and sighing with content. I started to recall everything that we went through in the past when I first came into this school. Pewds being the biggest bully in the school, threatening me into living with him, turning out to be the boy who saved me in Disney Land, and then Deadman. I gasped softly as my thoughts were cut off after feeling Pewd's lips brush against my neck. He somehow removed the headphones off my neck without me noticing, maybe I was just thinking too hard.

"Pewds…" I whispered as he continued to kiss my neck. "We're kind of in school."

"Just thought it might get your attention." He chuckled. "I was saying something to you but you keep dozing off."

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

"I'm always here to listen, you know that right?" he asked, his gaze filled with concern.

My heart twisted in pain as I realized what I was doing to him. I was probably burdening him ever since the nightmares started. "I know."

He hugged my tightly and exhaled deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded and wrapped my arms around him lovingly.

The school bell rang and everyone got up to pack their things and move onto their next class. Crow slipped into the room and came up to me. His next class was near mine so he decided himself that we would walk together. It didn't really bother me but Pewds would tend to get edgy over it now that he sort of hates Crow's guts.

"Cry!" Crow sang as he grabbed my arm. "We got to go to next class."

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied.

After collecting my things, I stood up as well and made my way towards the door. A slim arm blocks me from leaving.

"Hang on a second, Cry." Kimberly ordered.

I looked at her, surprised but confused. "What is it? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I just need to talk to you for a moment, don't worry, I have your next teacher's permission." She assured.

"That's not the problem." I grimaced.

"Yeah woman, we got to go!" Crow snapped.

"Hush up, I'm the student council president, show some respect." Kimberly hissed back.

"Yeah, the bitch that abuses her power because she's chasing a man she'll never get." Crow mocked.

"Crow, you're not helping." I scolded.

Crow grumbled then tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the blond lady to finish. Kimberly cleared her throat then took out a small notebook out of her pocket. Composing herself, she looked at me and gave a polite smile. I could still see the anger blazing within her eyes.

"So for this Fall Festival, there will also be a café opened inside the school," she explained, "And I heard that you're pretty good at cooking breakfast meals so I want you to be one of the chefs."

My eyes narrowed questioningly. How did she know about my cooking? I was sure that Pewds didn't tell her, he disliked her greatly after all. Maybe Scott or Russ did since they're the only other people who know I cooked for Felix, but I couldn't jump into conclusions too quickly.

"Woah! That's so cool! Cry, you should totally go for it!" Crow encouraged.

"Yeah but –"

"I heard a yes, thank you for volunteering." Kimberly scribbled notes onto her notebook then handed me a late pass. "Have a good day,"

"Wait! I didn't say–"

"Hey! Bitch! You didn't give me a pass!" Crow shouted.

"I wasn't trying to talk to you about Fall Festival now was I?" Kimberly countered. "Better run, the bell's going to ring soon."

"Shit, I got to go!" Crow dashed off, leaving me standing in front of my previous class alone.

I crushed the late pass paper in hand and closed my eyes in frustration. I could talk to Kimberly about this later but I had suspicions that she wouldn't let me off too easily, especially because she was extra pissed from Crow. Sighing, I made my way to my next class.

What was I going to tell Felix?


	12. Solution?

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, sorry for the late updates. You all probably think I'm negelcting my stories. It's okay, shh, shh, calm down. I'm still here and I think I'm alive. Just that school started and I'm caught up with other stories that I also enjoy writing. I will however, try to update more often. It just makes me a little sad because the quicker I update, the closer the story becomes to finishing. You know what I mean? Well, PTB2 is going to be pretty long so what the heck. OKAY! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and Enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors. That is all, Ciao! :3**

Pewd's POV:

I watched as Cry came into the room with a late pass in his hand. His expression showed nothing but annoyance. I glanced over at Kimberly who was also unusually late for class, did something happen between them? Cry sat down silently and took his things out.

"Something happen?" I asked.

Cry hesitated as he placed his notebook onto his desk. "Wel –"

"Mr. Kjellberg, you may be able to answer all my questions but that doesn't mean you can disturb other students." Mr. Midel scolded. "I don't care if he's your lover, this place is for education, not mushy gushy cuddles."

"It could be," I smirked, pulling Cry into a cuddle.

The history teacher glared at us while the class snickered. Cry looked down nervously and gently shrugged me off.

"I'll tell you about it later." He promised.

I was about to open my mouth but I realized I would only be selfish. "Okay."

Cry smiled sweetly then turned back to taking notes as I leaned my head down onto my arms. The damned teacher's rambling about history bored me more than reading all those textbooks when I was a kid. It's not that I hated history, it's just that being taught something you already know would really bore someone. I yawned and inched closer to Ryan to use him as a pillow. He chuckled softly and moved closer to me as well, making me smile. I let my mind drift onto things that were a little more important in my perspective. Fall Festival would be fun, Deadman might be interesting this year too, Stephano told me he wanted to give a shot on his final year here. Piggeh and Mr. Chair will try too, I bet all the seniors would. How about the new people?

The thought of me being able to beat the shit of out Crow put a huge smirk on my face. That was something I would look forward to greatly. He has been hanging around Cry so much I started to suspect that he had a thing for the brunette. Even a slight infatuation wouldn't be a surprise because Cry is too soft and beautiful. I groaned inwardly, that's why he worried me sometimes, he looked so fragile in my eyes despite the fact that he could fight.

"Okay, your assignment is on page 203, you can work with a partner or do it by yourself." I heard the teacher call.

"Hey Pewds," I heard Kimberly sing. "Want to work together?"

I completely ignored her as I lifted my head to look at Cry, I had no idea why she still tried. Sure, I was attempting to be nicer for the sake to ease Cry's worried but seriously, she annoyed the shit out of me. Cry was flipping through his textbook in search of the questions, it didn't seem like he was going to answer my question any time soon. The class grew louder as they talked amongst one another, talking about how there would be a new café inside the school. I raised a brow with interest then looked at Cry.

"Apparently there's going to be a café during this Fall Festival." I informed.

Cry bit his lips and his eyes narrowed. "I know,"

I blinked a few times in confusion by his slightly irritated response. Maybe that could be why he was upset? I was about to say something but then Cry put down his pencil.

"Hey, Pewds…does anyone else know that I cook for you?" he asked.

"Uh…here's me, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, Stephano and then a couple of your friends." I tapped my chin with uncertainty.

Cry fell silent, deep in his own thought as he folded his hands under his chin. "Okay."

The bell rang making all the people around us pack their things. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and waited for Cry who was still getting ready for lunch.

"I need to do something so I'll see you later," was all he told me before brushing past me and leaving.

"Oh…kay…" I replied awkwardly.

Knowing Cry, if something was going on he would acting distant. I really hated it when he did that, keeping things to himself and not letting me help. He knew I would try in any way I could. Then again, that's his decision but it didn't stop me from making me feel as if I couldn't be there for him. Sighing, I started to walk towards the rooftop.

The final bell rang and everyone dashed to the door to leave this hell hole. Cry ended up not coming to the rooftop, he apologized about it when I had class with him but that was it. I clenched my fists in frustration. If the teacher didn't give the class that much work we could've had a better conversation. I pushed through the freshmen and speed walked to Cry's room to pick him up. My eyes narrowed seeing Cry talking to Kimberly, what was she doing with him? She said something I couldn't catch from the annoying conversation by the lower classmen but I could see Cry's expression turn upset.

"I'll see you at the Fall Festival," she finished, giving him a curt nod and leaving.

"What's going on?" I questioned, hoping to stop her.

Kimberly already disappeared into the pack of high schoolers, leaving me and Cry to stand in front of his classroom. I looked at the brunette who bit his lips and shook his head.

"I was trying to talk her out of something," he answered and sighed. "About Fall Festival."

I frowned and took his hand in mine. "Is that why you were upset?"

"You could say, Kimberly sort of…assigned me to be one of the cooks for that place…" he sighed a little.

A surge of anger flooded through me. "She did it without your consent?"

"Well, Crow was there too and he pissed her off. I agreed the idea was cool and she just took that as a yes." I gave him the 'Are you fucking serious' face.

"Why is he the cause of every problem?" I groaned then placed my face into one hand.

"He's not really what's bugging me, I'm just upset that I kind of busted our one year anniversary." He sighed.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said Fall Festival was on a special day and that I didn't think I could help out. So I asked her if she could find someone else."

"So what did she tell you?" I placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Once you 'volunteer' yourself, it's not advisable to get out. And apparently I'm the only dude who knows how to cook in this school." Cry pouted. "So basically 'No'."

"Can she really do that?" I groaned.

Cry shrugged. "Ditching didn't seem like a good idea either. I mean she's abusing her power but for something that's for the school. I can't say she's doing a bad thing."

I gazed at him, giving him a loving squeeze for his efforts. I was glad things cleared up but now I was even more worried about Cry seeing that he could be indirectly bullied by Kimberly and Crow. He twitched a smile in return but I could tell it wasn't enough to cheer him up. Sighing, I pulled him into a hug. Cry wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face against my shoulder. I let the silence do all the work in comforting him, usually it is the best thing to do when you don't know what to say. It would be a little difficult to spent time together now that this happened.

I felt a soft vibration in my pocket.

We pulled away and I took out my phone, checking my new text.

'Hey Pewds, bby, I forgot my anatomy textbook in my locker cuz my little chair distracted me. Be a dear and fetch it for me? You know my combo~

-Piggeh 3'

I grimaced at the message but faced Cry.

"Why don't you go home? Piggeh wants me to get him something. I'll be home later." I suggested.

Cry tipped his head. "I can come with you."

"You have homework, plus, I have to walk all the way to his house." I chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Who's the guy that can ace Mr. Midel's pop quiz every time?"

He rolled his eyes while smiling. "Alright show-off, what time are you coming back?"

"Before dinner," I kissed his forehead then walked down the hallway.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, trying to remember where Piggeh's stuffs were. I can't remember the last time I raided his locker to get back at him. He drew flowers all over my face while he and I slept over Mr. Chair's house one time. Well, the drawings weren't bad but I was pissed at him for a while.

"Oh Pewds, what a surprise."

I looked over to see Kimberly standing by the door frame to the student council meeting room. They must've finished or something just now. I scoffed at her, annoyed at what she made Cry do for the Fall Festival.

"Why such a rotten greeting?" she asked, frowning with fake innocence.

"Who's the rotten one? I think it's the chick that ruined a special day for me and Cry." I growled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Debatable."

I shot her a glare. "Then debate."

"I'm only helping the café to grow in popularity, start them off with a good business, their money is going to charity after all," she explained. "What better way to attract people with a good looking chef, a male chef to be exact. You wouldn't disagree that people will come frolicking for the view and the food, no? Makes the school have a nicer atmosphere."

"You're using Cry and that's pretty rotten." I countered. "And what have you done to make this place better?"

"Think about it Pewds, is there anymore bullying going on now that I've stopped you?" she raised a brow.

I didn't answer her.

"And using Cry? No, I know how much he enjoys cooking. I'm sure seeing the smiling faces of his customers including his helpers will be a nice reward for him." She grinned. "He is that kind of person isn't he?"

I hissed at her but I couldn't say she was wrong. Cry was the kind of person who enjoys seeing the happiness of others. However, "He doesn't want to do it."

"That's not what I heard when I asked him." She shrugged. "Besides, it's already been decided. No one in the student council rejects him as the head chef. I apologize about the date, maybe you could come visit him."

Her smile was honest but her words were not. I narrowed my eyes, so she wanted to play this game. That bitch thinks she could ruin the day by separating us?

I curled my fists.

Not for long.


	13. The Second Fall Festival

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, have another update! I still don't know how quick I could update so yeah, the next one not come as fast. Sorry if you think this part is rushed for whatever reason. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors beforehand.**

Cry's POV:

I woke to the sound of the soft leaves tapping against the window. The morning felt a little chilly but not enough to want a blanket over myself. I rolled onto one side then opened my eyes to see my beloved Swede sleeping next to me. I smiled, I've grown used to the fact that we sleep together on the same bed cuddling each other now. It was comforting, it kept those horrific nightmares away. I let my eyes scan over his features. His feathery blond hair fell over his face, his lips were slightly parted but he looked very much at peace. He breathed softly, still asleep. I rolled away from him as quietly as possible, knowing that he was such a light sleeper and slipped his favorite blanket over him, just in case he got cold. He stirred a little, muttering something in his sleep but did nothing more. I smiled at his actions then left the room.

The living room was actually a litter warmer than Pewds' room, maybe because the window in Pewds' room, like mine, takes up one wall while the living room had none. I yawned as I scratched the back of my head. Today was the Fall Festival, something I was supposed to be looking forward to but…not so much. I glanced at the time while opening the fridge, half an hour till I had to show up to the café. Should I just leave breakfast for Pewds and start getting ready? My thoughts were cut off when strong arms wrapped around me and my back pressed against someone's chest.

"Good Morning," he whispered in my ear.

My cheeks heated up, "Good morning, Pewds. Did I wake you again?"

"I wake up on my own time," he responded and nuzzled the crook of my neck. "Wachu planning to make this morning?"

"Not sure, maybe just some eggs and bacon." He let go of me then stretched.

"Sounds pretty good." He responded. "What time are you going to the Festival?"

"In about, half an hour." He frowned a little. "But we can walk there together, is Stephano, Piggeh or Mr. Chair coming with us?"

"Piggeh and Mr. Chair told me they wanted to see the café, Stephano would be hanging around too, just for the hell of it." Pewds smirked a little. "Did you ask any of your friends if they wanted to hang?"

"Yeah, maybe you all could hang with them?" I suggested. "Russ and Red are probably on the date while Scott…" my words trailed off, remembering what happened between the three of us. "Um…"

And awkward silence rose up as Pewds eyes grew a little wide. I wasn't sure whether it was surprise from the mention of his name or some other emotion. Scott and Pewds weren't really something we could call 'friends' but I was sure they weren't enemies either. I bit my lips and searched for words to fix this situation.

"What about him?" Pewds asked, urging me to continue.

I blinked in confusion. "Uhh, I think he'll be there."

He nodded, as if nothing had happened between them last year. "You think they'll want to hang with us?"

"Hey, they know you're cool…well now they do." I corrected myself. "I think it'll be fine."

He raised a brow and grinned. "I could always 'convince' them,"

"Pewds," I warned but he only laughed.

"Let's eat then make our way to the festival." He kissed my cheek.

Pewds and I walked towards the school, his hand in mine and our fingers entwined. Like last year, there were confetti's flying everywhere and many of the new freshmen were running around screaming in joy. It made me smile a little, they reminded me of us last year, not as crazy but we were definitely as psyched. A couple of people stopped to fawn over the handsome Swede beside me, and others shot him a glare. Some of them fawned over me as well, making them receive Pewds' famous death glare. They all cringed in fear then cleared a path for us to pass through.

"Woah, making a scene Pewds?" I heard Piggeh tease.

He and Mr. Chair were sitting in front of the school eating some breakfast together. Mr. Chair complained about how dirty Piggeh's face was and gently wiped the pink-haired male's face with a handkerchief. Piggeh whined but a smile was present as well as a blush.

I looked over at Pewds, guilt piercing my heart.

This could've been us.

"Hey," Pewds called in greeting and raised his arm. "Where's Stephano?"

"He'll be here, said we'll meet at the café or something." Mr. Chair replied and my eyes widened.

Shit, I'm almost late!

"I have to go!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Pewds."

Pewds looked at me blankly. "Okay." He leaned over to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you there,"

I tipped my head, a little confused as to what he meant by that, maybe he meant coming to visit me. I had no time to think, I was going to be late. Giving a quick smile at him, I started running into the school. It was hard to dodge all the people that were on their way to the café. It wasn't many by numbers but that was probably because it wasn't open yet. I opened the door to the cafeteria seeing the whole room decorated with cute pink and white ribbons. The tables were adorned with matching flowers and silverwares. The whole setting was cute, almost like a place for a date.

The thought made me frown.

"Ah, there you are." Kimberly called from the other end of the room. "Come on, you need to get dressed."

I grumbled a little, glaring at her with much resentment. "Where is all the stuff?"

"You'll see if when you go into the kitchen." She replied, pointing towards the double doors.

I brushed past her and entered the room, People busied themselves with carrying ingredients into different places or dressing up into waiter or chef uniform. I joined them, changing into my chef's uniform and preparing to cook whatever was on the menu. Most of the meals were relatively easy since I cook them for Pewds every morning. The only thing that worried me is that if others will like it.

"Okay, open the café everyone!" Kimberly called from the cafeteria. "Come now Cry, why don't you smile? You look cute in that uniform."

My lips pressed together into a pout. "I guess."

There were two other cooks other than me and then one more who took charge of the drinks. The two cooks volunteered to switch both position if one side got crowded, which I appreciated. I had no idea how to make coffee or lattes. Business started slow at first, we needed to let the people outside know that we were open. People came in by twos or threes, sometimes just one but the tables slowly filled. I'd look over at the counter window to see a couple of freshman girls giggling while watching me cook. It felt awkward, being watched as I did my work but their smiles were so innocent, like those of a child. It was kind of cute. I responded with a soft smile making them giggle more and walk away.

"Hey Cry!" I perked up to see Crow and Bengt waving over at me from the counter.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to watch you, heard you were the head chef and all that stuff." Crow smiled excitedly. "How's it going?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, I didn't really want to do this…today was kind of a special day and now I'm kind of stuck doing this."

Crow smile immediately faded and his eyes widened. "Oh…uhh…"

Bengt eyed him questioningly and I bit my lips. I didn't mean to make him feel bad about this.

"Cry! We got more orders!" One of the waiters yelled.

"Coming!" I replied. "Sorry, I'll see you guys later."

Crow nodded, a frown still present on his face. Bengt nudged him away from the counter and they both disappeared into the pack of people. As time passed by, more people started to flood into the room. Two waiters and a scrawny waitress didn't seem like it would be enough with this amount.

"Uhh, Kimberly, are there any more people you've 'volunteered' as waiters?" I asked, looking over at the lady who was now chewing the tip of her pen.

"Yes, but the person's not here." Kimberly grumbled.

A high pitched shriek came from behind. I whipped around to see the waitress down on her knees with a clear plastic cup in front of her.

"You spilled juice all over me, bitch!" the customer complained. "This is a new dress!"

"S-sorry!" the girl struggled to clean the mess up.

I heard Kimberly sigh from behind. "Some people just don't know how to do things right."

"You can't expect everyone to be perfect," I pointed out. "You especially, are far from it."

"Hurting other's self esteem, such a wonderful model figure you are." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with her shit.

"Sorry won't get this stain dry!" the girl screamed.

"I'm going to go help her." I called then went out of the double doors.

"I'm so sorry for the mess," I blinked a few times hearing the familiar voice. "The girl was having a bad day. Just go to the bathroom and have it blow dried then you'll be all fine."

Pewds?

My jaw dropped seeing Pewds, who was known to be the biggest bully in the school now in a fancy waiter suit, calmly convincing the crazy girl to calm down. The girl, hypnotized by how handsome he looked in that uniform just stared, jaw agape.

"We'll take care of this, the girl's room is over there. Could I interest you in some dessert as a compromise for this accident?" he suggested with a dazzling smile.

The girl nodded and giggled hysterically as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. He turned his attention to the small waitress and cocked his head towards the kitchen.

"Go take care of the other orders, I'll clean this up." He ordered.

She hesitated but skittered towards me sheepishly. Pewds glanced over his shoulder and our eyes met. I wanted to question him but seeing him like this just made me smile instead. Pewds shrugged his shoulders a little and looked away, showing me that he was embarrassed to be like this which made him even cuter.

"Are the three stacks of pancakes ready?" the waitress asked.

"Huh?" I mentally slapped myself. "Uhh, I'll get to it. Sorry about that."

She smiled in understanding as I went back into the kitchen to start cooking, my mind was swirling with questions. What was Pewds doing here in that uniform, did Kimberly get to him as well or something? I stirred the mix as my brows furrowed with more confusion.

"Pewds! There you are! Where have you been all this time?" Kimberly demanded as she went up to him.

"Getting the people to the café, how do you think all these girls got here?" Pewds asked back. "We're a full house and you're spending the time yelling at me? Jesus, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Kimberly glared at him but kept her composure. "Well, whatever, thanks to you we're a full house. That means you'll do most of the work."

He laughed, giving her a smug grin. "I got this,"

I quickly turned away seeing that he was coming towards the kitchen, didn't really want him to catch me staring at him.

"Hey Cry, looking fine in that apron." Piggeh teased.

I grimaced as I looked back at him. "Piggeh, please stop."

"Like sexy waiter Pewds?" he continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's no bunny suit you tried to make me wear." I rolled my eyes. "But what happened? Why is he one of the waiters?"

"Just wanted to be with you, maybe, I don't know. He's weird when it comes to you." The pink haired man shrugged.

I looked over at the blond man, a feeling or warm love flushing though me.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?" Piggeh stuck his tongue out playfully.

My face turned red at the question. "What? Piggeh –"

"Oooh, did I get you? I totally did!" he cheered.

"Hey, the guy's busy, we're not here to bother him remember?" Mr. Chair reminded.

Piggeh clapped his hands together and gasped. "Oh yeah! We need to save spots for Red and Russ!"

"You're having a double date with them?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, they're like, the cutest couple ever!" Piggeh gleefully squeaked. "Well, you have fun with that! We'll make fun of you later, kay darling?"

I raised a brow and shook my head but they at the same time smiling. It was nice to hear that my friends and Pewds' are starting to get along, especially because there was so much tension between our groups last year. The happy couple walked back towards my friends who waved when we made eye contact. I waved back then got back to work after Kimberly caught and scolded me.

I was stuck in the kitchen for another hour, making pancakes and other breakfast meals. Occasionally, I was asked to make some desserts which took a lot more time and effort. Though, the smiling faces of everyone enjoying this café really made it a little less of a pain. It eased the doubt I had this morning. From time to time, Pewds would also come over to pick up and order and he would steal a quick kiss before leaving. I finished the next set of pancakes then set them onto the counter and took the small order ticket.

"Table number 57!" I called.

"Thanks," the girl came up to me and swiftly delivered the pancake to the customer. Looks like things were starting to calm down. People wanted more drinks than food, this place was a café after all. I looked over at the three girls, chattering amongst themselves about what design they should put into the next latte. It was really nice to see that they were having so much fun with it.

"You remember the time I told you an apron would really suit you?"

I turned around and smirked. "Shut up,"

Pewds smirked and crossed his arms over his chest he already changed back to his casual clothing. "Kimberly said we could take a break now that things are starting to quiet down."

"Oh, thank god. I'm dead beat." I yawned and took the apron off.

"You want to go anywhere?" Pewds asked as I went to the changing room.

"Hmm, maybe we can grab some food." I changed into my normal clothes and went out. "You hungry?"

"I guess, I'm more tired though." He chuckled.

"We can get some food then rest up at the rooftop, sounds good?" I hung up my uniform beside the double doors.

"Sounds just fine," he whispered, clinging onto me from behind.

Pewds and I walked up the stairs towards the rooftop. We spent a bit of time playing games but there were so many freshmen pushing around that we only got to play one game. It was nice though, we won ourselves lunch. We laughed softly as we made fun of all those crazy little kids, I was worried that some of them would end up hurting themselves.

"That's what happens to stupid kids." Pewds concluded.

"Way to be so caring." I joked.

"I am the best at everything," he pointed out, giving me a quick wink.

I shook my head smiling but then my brows came together in confusion as I saw Pewds' expression suddenly change from love to pure hatred.

"Hey Cry," I turned around to see Crow coming up the steps. "Finally I found you! I was looking all over for you after hearing that you were on break!"

"Oh, hey." I nodded in greeting. "What's up?"

From the corner of my eye, Pewds' gaze was shooting knives at the dark haired male but Crow took no notice of it.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about the whole…cooking deal. I guess it was kind of my fault that your special day was ruined so…" Crow awkwardly shifted his feet.

"Damn right it was your fault." Pewds grumbled angrily.

Crow shot him a glare, anger flashing in his amber eyes.

"Hey, asshole, I don't need that right now. I'm trying to apologize here." he snapped.

Pewds pushed past me and stood face to face with Crow. Crow was trying his best not to be intimidated by Pewd's death stare but I could tell he was shaking.

"Apologize for what? Always bring the one to screw things up for us?" Pewds questioned.

"Dude, I'm just apologizing, what the big deal with that?" Crow demanded, gritting his teeth.

"When you say sorry, it means you're not going to do it again and from what I see, you keep fucking things up."

"You're always so pissed at me when it comes to Cry. I know I screwed a couple of things up but come on man, you always glare at me as if trying to set me on fire!"

"If only I could." Pewds growled.

"Are you picking a fight?" Crow's voice grew deep and dangerous.

"Guys, guys, calm down." I pushed in between the two and tried to push them away.

"Is that a challenge?" Pewds' voice also lowered to the same level of dangerous.

"Stop it, seriously. Calm the fuck down." I pleaded. "Please?"

Every time I gently pushed them away, they would come back, squishing me in between them. I looked at Pewds whose eyes blazed with so much hatred and rage towards Crow. The dark haired male in turn had the same look in his eyes. If I didn't do anything fast, they would be throwing fists instead of dirty looks.

"It just might be." Crow finished.

"Stop!" I yelled and shoved both of them away with great force.

That was when I realized what position we were all in.

It was as if everything went in slow motion as I turned to see Crow losing his balance. Our fingers slightly brushed before my eyes widened and his feet slipped off the edge. Time set back to its original way and I heard Crow yell in pain as he rolled down a flight of stairs. I cringed with each thump until the painful cries and the noise just all faded.

I didn't look at Pewds, didn't dare to move my gaze from the now lying body at the bottom of the steps.

Murmurs grew and footsteps thudded at the end of the hallway. Some people gasped, some screamed, but all I did was stare. Everything inside me was blank, all my emotions, all my thoughts. Everything was just cloud of whiteness.

"Who did this?" I heard Kimberly's voice yell.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder and I closed my eyes, finally regaining control over my own body. I yelped when I was suddenly yanked backwards and fell on my butt. Pewds stepped in front of me, just in time for Kimberly to come close enough to the stair case to see him in sight. My eyes widened in disbelief as he sighed deeply.

No, he couldn't be.

"It was me."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.


	14. Deal

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I hope you've been doing good. Have another chapter of PTB2. I already know there are spelling and grammar errors so I'd appreciate it if you don't point it out. When I finish the story, I'll take the time to read over it and fix it. Thank you for your understanding and patience. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Pewds' POV:

I sat in the principal's office, it's been a while since I last came in here to be lectured by this old man. Only this time, Kimberly was with me, discussing what should happen to me. I found it amusing, how she treated me like a criminal. She went on and on about how I should be suspended again, maybe expelled, that bullies don't change and whatnot. Resting my chin on my palm, I sighed deeply. Cry was outside the office, hopefully sitting quietly. He kept trying to convince Kimberly that it was him that pushed Crow down the stairs but she was too convinced that it was me. Good thing too, I didn't want my adorable American to be involved with all this shit.

"Kimberly, would you please calm down for a second?" the principal asked.

"Mr. Principal, I am not leaving this room until I know what happens to Pewds." Kimberly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kimberly, you do realize that you're not the one deciding what happens to me." I called out.

She shot me a glare. "Well Pewds, whatever the principal decides, I know it will be something unpleasant for you."

"Gee, I feel so much love from you," I smirked sarcastically.

"That's enough from both of you." The principal sighed. "So Pewds, I come to a conclusion in which you will not be able to participate in Deadman this year and you will be suspended from school for the next three schooldays."

My eyes widened a little and so did Kimberly's. Kicking me out of Deadman, was he serious?

"What? Just taking him out of Deadman? Are you serious?" she demanded. "He should be–"

"Kimberly, please." The principal put his hand up to silence her. "Do you understand?"

I sat there for a moment in silence. I did expect myself to get suspended but not to get kicked out of Deadman which was a few weeks away. The man who always used to let me off with boring lectures was now taking things to a very personal level. I curled my fists and closed my eyes, trying not to look displeased.

"Okay." I managed to reply.

Much to my hopes, Kimberly noticed how disappointed I looked and smiled. I turned away from her, not wanting to see how smug she looked. It would only get me into more trouble.

"Now Kimberly, leave." The principal ordered. "I want to talk to Pewds alone."

I shoved my fists into my pockets, resisting every urge to slap that arrogant look on her face. Acting like she won, that was my job. She shut the door behind her, leaving me and the old man. He sighed deeply and folded his hands together.

"Pewdie, I'm sure Kimberly has told you about the new education law…" he began. "You're a smart boy, and knowing you, you wouldn't just jump into trouble like this. Even if you did, you wouldn't give in like this."

"Your point?" I raised a brow.

"What is the real story?" he asked.

"There's nothing more real than what Kimberly just said." I responded.

He narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe me but he knew he couldn't get any more information out of me. He let out a long exhale, rubbing his hairy chin and shaking his head.

"Then I'm sorry, you're going to have to deal with the punishment I gave you. I know how much you love Deadman, you were the champion for three years straight. But those years are over now, I can't give you any special treatment like letting you off, even if you are still the top student in the school. But this is the least extreme measure I can give you." He informed. "Out with you now."

I started to leave the room but the principal stopped me.

"I'll remind you when the week arrives." I grimaced at his worked but nodded and left.

Cry was anxiously waiting for me in front of the office, his look questioning.

"I want to get out of here," I grumbled, which wasn't a lie to avoid him.

Yes, I knew something was bound to happen if I took the blame for him but running away from the situation wouldn't have helped, the school would eventually find out after asking Crow. Then again, he would probably blame me anyways. Cry followed me out of the school, not saying anything. Even if he did try to once again, convince people that it wasn't me, no one would believe him. Crow was currently in the hospital with his friend Bengt, still unconscious on his bed. We haven't heard anything else from him, hell, I didn't even want to think about him.

"Pewds, why did you do it?" Cry finally spoke up when we got into the elevator.

I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes. "He was going to be beaten to a pulp by me anyways."

"But you didn't push him down a flight of stairs," he countered.

I stared at his guilt filled eyes. "Cry, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Cry echoed and glared at me. "If this was last year, I wouldn't be too worried but things changed this time Pewds and I know the principal didn't let you off easily this time."

"Sure, I was in there with Kimberly yelling at both of us for half an hour." I shrugged. "I just have to be out of school for a bit. It's alright, I've been suspended before, it doesn't really matter."

"But Pewds…" Cry's words trailed off.

The elevator's bell rang and the doors opened. The face Cry gave me showed me that he knew there was more than just suspension but I said nothing more. I didn't want him to be concerned any more than he was now. I swiped the card key to our door and entered our home.

"It's alright Cry, really. It's not like I'll miss anything while I'm gone." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

Cry's cheeks slightly flushed at my touch and looked up at me. "I know Pewds, you're smarter than anyone I know…"

"I know," I grinned and his lips twitched a smirk. "Just trust me Cry, everything's fine."

His lips stretched to the gentle smile that I loved. "Okay Pewds."

I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Don't worry about it, Cry."

Cry's POV:

It's been a week since the Fall Festival incident. School without Pewds felt a little more lonely than usual and Mr. Midel's class seemed more boring now that the teacher didn't have anyone to argue with. Crow came back on crutches but said nothing about the accident, he didn't even want to think about it. It surprised me though, I thought he'd be so mad about it that he would go telling everyone. Pewds came back just today but he was too busy taking care of make up work, he didn't even notice the change in atmosphere. Mr. Midel seemed really pumped to start an argument.

I walked up to the rooftop, Pewds promised me that he would meet me there when everything was done. When I opened the door, my eyes widened to see an unexpected guest there.

"Red?" I called.

My friend was hanging with Pewds' friends at the rooftop. She turned to look at me, giving me a smile or a wave in greeting.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, smiling back.

"Piggeh told me he wanted to try this nail color on me." Red giggled. "He's so good with fashion for a guy."

"And I am proud." Piggeh puffed out his chest with pride.

Stephano was in his usual corner, listening to music while eating his sandwich. Mr. Chair was shaking his head, smiling. He looked like he didn't know whether to be proud or ashamed that his boyfriend was such a girl. I couldn't help but feel happy, seeing how Red is getting along with Piggeh. I think it would've been nice if Russ was here with her.

"Go show your boy, show off those fab nails!" Piggeh shooed Red out of the roof top.

Red laughed, making her way down the stairs. "You're coming to eat with us someday right Cry?"

"Yeah, I promise." She nodded and disappeared.

"Poor Cry, you're as lonely as Stephano without Pewds here." Piggeh puckered his lips and pet my head like a puppy. "There, there."

"Piggeh, could you stop that?" I chuckled. "Pewds is coming, he's just a little busy with knowing what he missed with his other classes. Besides, I can see him more at home."

Piggeh grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I grimaced, feeling my heat coarse through my cheeks.

"Stop it Piggeh." I warned.

"What? I only want to know." The pink haired man laughed.

"Piggeh, I thought you'd be more quiet without Pewds and Cry cuddling each other. Now you're even more annoying." Stephano groaned then stood up. "I'm going to go try out the Deadman system again. I heard they added something new to it."

"Really? Oh! That makes me want to try it!" Piggeh jumped up then raised his arms. "Take me with you!"

"No, Mr. Chair would give me more of a productive battle." Piggeh pouted.

"Please?" he asked, making his eyes wide to attempt a puppy face.

I watched the whole scene chuckling softly to myself. Stephano slapped his hand to his face and sighed deeply as Piggeh followed him around telling him how much he wanted to try the new Deadman with Mr. Chair and Stephano. Mr. Chair son joined in the beg, playfully following Piggeh making a train of kneeling people following Stephano around on the rooftop.

"Bros, what's going on here?"

I looked towards the entrance to see Pewds, arms crossed and an amused smirk across his face. He raised a brow at the sight, making Stephano shrug his shoulder.

"Don't ask." He mumbled.

Pewds nodded then went over to wrap his arms around me lovingly. I smiled and felt his lips lightly press against my forehead.

"Done with your make up work?" I asked.

"I have a couple more to finish but they're not too hard." He replied. "What were they talking about?"

"Deadman, they said there's something new in the game." I explained. "You want to try it in the champion room after school?"

Pewds' smile faded to my surprise and he was silent for a few seconds. "No, I need to do the makeup work."

My brows came together in confusion. He would be more hyped than anyone about Deadman considering that it was his favorite game in the school. It wasn't like him to prioritize school work than gaming.

"Uhh…alright, are you sure?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, Midel decided to be a bitch to me and gave me a shit ton of homework." He smiled.

I tipped my head, still skeptical of his answer. Guess it would make sense that he would try to finish the homework for Mr. Midel rather than having the crazy teacher throwing things at us. I questioned him no further. Pewds and I turned to Piggeh now clung onto Stephano's back, asking if he and Mr. Chair could play Deadman with him. Stephano grumbled his approval.

"Thank Stephano!" Mr. Chair turned his head to us. "Pewds, Cry are you coming or are you using the champ room?"

"Too much homework, I can't." Pewds responded.

Piggeh gasped dramatically. "What? Pewds having too much homework? Has the world come to an end?"

Pewds smirked but the look in his eyes didn't match his expression. "The new history teacher's an ass to me."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Stephano dusted off his clothing.

Pewds simply shrugged his shoulders then the lunch bell rang. "Cry, do you have my lunch? I have study next so I don't need to go anywhere, really."

"Here." I pulled out his lunch from my backpack and handed it to him. "Are you just going to stay here?"

"What else should I do? Go to a classroom filled with idiots?" he pouted playfully.

I rolled my eyes while smirking. "I'll see you in Math."

He lifted my chin, those ocean blue eyes staring into mine. "Piggeh, Stephano, Mr. Chair, get out."

I heard Piggeh whine as Mr. Chair and Stephano pushed him out of the rooftop. It amused me that he always wanted to watch us kiss, but then at the same time I didn't like it because he would start making sexual jokes afterwards. The pink man's humor would always be a mystery to me. I blushed as he leaned down to kiss me softly. My lips responded with the same affection and hummed slightly with content. He laughed softly and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too," I replied and he pulled away from me.

He took a seat against the fence as I went out and shut the doors behind me. Having five more minutes to get to class, I made my way down two flights. I narrowed my eyes seeing a familiar blond at the end of the staircase. She was about to take a step but then halted seeing me.

"Oh, Cry." She greeted. "Have you seen Pewds?"

"What would you want with him?" I questioned.

"I was going to ask him about Deadman, he was a champion for three years straight." She responded politely.

I glared at her in disbelief. "I don't buy it."

"Well you already know he's been banned from Deadman, what did you think? I was going to saba–"

"He's what?" I exclaimed.

She blinked a few times, confused. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

A mixture of emotions flowed through me. Now I knew why he was so upset about the topic of Deadman and why he didn't seem happy after leaving the principal's office. Anger dominated those emotions as I looked down at Kimberly.

"Did you suggest this to the principal?" I asked.

"Why such a scary face? The principal decided himself, you can ask him if you want." She shrugged.

I thought for a moment, since the rules in the school changed it was reasonable that the principal would pick banning Pewds from Deadman would be a suitable punishment. Yet, that didn't explain what she wanted with Pewds.

"Maybe I can help you bring him back." I blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I can help you bring Pewds back into Deadman. It seems like a big deal from the way you reacted to all this." she grinned.

"Wouldn't that come with a price?"

"Why not?"

"Then no."

"Don't worry, it's not like I still want to get him in trouble. I just want you to help me bring into the top five so that I can go onto Ultimate Deadman." she waved her hand.

"What makes you think I could help you? I can't fight in your place." I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, but as champion, you are able to 'tamper' with the system." She responded. "Why do you think the champion room could make a special stage for its owner?"

I stared at her unbelievably. She gazed back at me blankly, revealing nothing of what she was planning with all of this.

"You know Pewds wants to play that game." She reminded me.

"It's not worth it." I stubbornly responded.

"You want me to prove that?"

I paused for a moment then opened my mouth to speak she already brushed past me and went to the rooftop.

"Hey, wait." I called and ran after her.

She made it to the top before me, I was surprised to see how fast she was, damn. I halted in front of the door hearing their conversation.

"Bummed out about Deadman?" Kimberly voice came first.

"Is that what you're here for? I think I've had enough of your smugness." Pewds groaned.

"Hey, I just asked a question, don't be mad about it."

A sigh.

I peeked out from the slight gap between the door and its frame. Pewds definitely did look like he was upset about the whole situation. I knew I was guilty for more than what he said. Suspension was bad enough but getting him banned from his favorite game?

"Yeah, I'm bummed about it." he responded. "I don't get to punch assholes like you in the face."

His words made this aching guilt worse. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the look on his face anymore. I tuned out the conversation as I made my way down the stairs. I stood at the platform at the end and sighed deeply his words replayed in my head. Kimberly came down a few minutes after, to my surprise she didn't have her usual smirking face, she looked serious.

"Well?" she asked putting her hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

I hesitated. I didn't trust her but this was my fault.

"Deal." I shook hands with her.


	15. Rising

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I have recently recieved many questions that were asked quite frequently so I decided to make an FAQ. For those who haven't seen it yet, please go look, you might find answers to questions that you have been asking me but never recieved an answer to because you're either a guest or I cannot reply to you for some reason.**

**For wattpadders, it's in the' Some Random shizz Mocha has' book,**

**for dA, it's my latest journal entry.**

**For Fanfictioners, it's on my profile. **

**Thank you for taking your time to read the FAQ's. **

**Now sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy. I know there are probably grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter so I'd appreciate it if you don't point them out. I am not a perfect writer.**

Pewdie's POV:

Cry and I walked to the Deadman room seeing a crowd of people, more people than last year defiantly. I smiled with excitement, so there were more competition this year. I glanced around seeing mostly freshman mingling with one another and discussing how fun this would be. It was nice just because it would be my final year playing my favorite game, but at the same time it made me sad. Cry fixed his headphones then smiled over at me.

"You excited?" he asked.

"Very," I responded smiling back.

I had never been this excited ever since I received that letter.

(Flashback)

I picked up the morning mails that I kept forgetting to look at. Then again, it would be a waste of my time since most of them were college admission and whatnot. I occasionally checked if there were any for Cry but ended up finding nothing. I flipped through the mails; college, college, junk, college, from the school? I paused upon seeing the letter and narrowed my eyes, it was probably that damned principal telling me that I was banned from Deadman.

"Good morning Pewds." I looked over my shoulder to see Cry rubbing his eyes sleepily and smiled at me.

"Morning," I turned to him as he came up to me and kissed his forehead. "You woke up later than usual."

"I was just tired I guess," he shrugged. "What are those mails for?"

I quickly hid the letter behind all the college mails. "College and junk."

Cry yawned a bit then nodded. I chuckled noticing his ruffled up bed hair, it looked cute but at the same time hilarious. The American tipped his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Go look in the mirror." I replied still laughing softly.

He sauntered towards the bathroom, leaving me with the mails. I tossed all the ones I didn't need into the recycling and ripped open the school mail. Somehow I had a feeling Kimberly did something to make my punishment worse, considering how much she wanted to have me sued. My eyes widened as I scanned over the paper, reading the neat and fancy script.

_'Dear Pewdie,_

_It has come to my attention that banning you from Deadman might have been a little too much even for me. It is your last year in this school after all and we have confirmed with Crow that the incident was merely an accident and that you don't deserve the punishment. You were always like a son to me Pewds, I'm proud that you have been able to change your bullying ways these past years. So, I am letting you back into the competition. Enjoy your last year in TechPlay Highschool._

_Mr. Hickleberg'_

I read the paper over and over again, confirming the information. Usually when someone's punishments are nullified, the person should be happy, yet I felt like something was wrong. I flipped the paper around, checking to see if there were and fine printed shit.

Nothing.

I turned the paper again, checking it over and over. Finally I came to the conclusion that I really was back into Deadman. Could this letter possibly be a fake? No, this was definitely the principle's handwriting. I glared at the piece of paper for a while, thinking hard at all the possibilities yet nothing made sense to me. Why would the principal send me back into Deadman? He wrote that I should have fun on my final year but still…this was so sudden. It's almost too good to be true. My head started to hurt from thinking too much. All I knew was that my punishment was over…for now. A smile spread across my face as excitement filled me. I was back in Deadman! I tossed the mail into the trashcan, hearing Cry coming back from the bathroom.

"Do I look better now?" he asked, his hair now less ruffled but nevertheless cute.

"You're always amazingly adorable," I chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

He raised a brow in confusion and looked at me. "You look happy this morning, did something happen?"

I shook my head, realizing that I was still smiling. "I'm always happy with you."

"That sounds cheesy." He laughed.

"It's not cheesy, it's called showing my affection." I smirked and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay," he laughed more and leaned his head on my shoulder.

I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes. He sighed with content as he did the same and we rocked back and forth, enjoying this affection.

"Say, why don't we go play Deadman later?" I asked. "I feel like I need to work on my boxing before the competition starts."

Cry paused for a moment as we pulled away. I was about to say something but then he quickly recovered his composure.

"Yeah, sure. Are we going to invite Stephano and the others?" Cry asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Just now it seemed like something was bothering my beloved brunette, maybe because I wasn't giving him much attention lately because I had a lot of makeup work to do. Come to think of it, when was the last time we went on a date? An idea came to my mind and I grinned.

"Fuck no." I took his hand and pulled him closer. "It's just you and me."

His blue orbs blinked in confusion as a pink hue colored his face. "What?"

I winked at him. "I have something to show you in the Deadman champion room. I'll pick you up as soon as school ends, be ready."

(End)

After that I took Cry on a small date which seemed to uplift both of our spirits. I think things were finally starting to calm down this year. Kimberly and Crow weren't bothering us and all my punishments were off. Well, the suspensions might be a little tricky when it's about college but I wasn't thinking about all that at the moment. We searched through the crowd, looking for our friends who promised to be here.

"Hey!" Cry called.

I turned and saw Piggeh pushing through the sea of freshman while dragging Mr. Chair and Stephano to our spot.

"Move it children I am a senior!" Piggeh yelled.

"I'm a junior!" one yelled.

"Who cares! You're still and underclassmen!"

I shook my head and face palmed. "Idiot."

Cry on the other hand was very amused. "Where's Russ, Red and Scott?"

"The lovebirds are signing up in with Mr. Broken Nose." Cry frowned at the nickname Piggeh gave.

"His nose isn't that bad right?" he asked with concern.

"No, but I just wanted to call him that." Piggeh shrugged.

"Piggeh." I warned.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Piggeh put his hands up. "Not thinking about the past, got it."

I smirked at him and pulled Cry closer to me. "Good."

"Hey, Cry!" my smile quickly dropped upon hearing the voice.

"Crow? What are you doing here?" Cry asked, also surprised.

"Coming to play Deadman, I heard I wouldn't feel my injured leg even if it hurts like a bitch in the real world." He replied, coming up to us in crutches with Bengt following him. "We're going to head to the capsule not to waste time though, I'll see you!"

"Oh well, good luck." I scoffed a little, Cry was just too soft sometimes.

Then again, he must feel bad about the incident.

"We're here!" Red and Russ called, bringing Scott with them.

I glanced over at the formal traitor. His eyes glanced over at Cry for a moment then he looked at me. I glared at him, I had mixed feelings for this man. He may have been forgiven for what he did yesterday but that didn't change the fact that he still had lingering feeling for Cry. Everyone gathered around, Scott purposefully placing himself on the other side of my boyfriend as we made a circle. Cry bit his lips a little uncomfortably and his hand took mine tightly.

"Alright guys," Mr. Chair came in and took Piggeh and Stephano's hand. "This is our last year playing Deadman, let's make it great and let's have fun!"

"Woo!" everyone cheered.

Cry's POV:

I joined in the cheer, still feeling a little uncomfortable seeing Scott coming close to me again. It's not that I wanted him to go away but we haven't talked at all since I confronted him at the hospital, it was just…awkward. I looked over at Pewds whose eyes were gleaming with excitement and smiled. It really did make him happy to play Deadman with his friends one last time. The circle split apart as the main computer monitor beeped to get everyone's attention.

'Due to the number of people participating this year's Deadman, I shall explain the rules' a strange voice said.

Everyone murmured amongst themselves while listening to all the rules. Pewds yawned and stared blankly, he already knew all this information. I chuckled then looked back feeling someone poke me from behind. Kimberly raised a brow and beckoned me to follow her. I hesitated as I looked at Pewds who still stared at the screen but his hand was in mine. He would notice if I left. Kimberly rolled her eyes then placed a note in my hand then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

I bit my lips, not really wanting to take part in her plans but all I had to do was get her into the final 5, nothing more. Quickly opening the note, I scanned over the small piece of paper seeing numbers and random letters.

I sighed deeply, knowing very well what this meant.

(Flashback)

I waited for Pewds as I stayed seated in my class. Everyone was already on their way to leave for the weekend and prepare for Deadman on Monday. The teacher eyed me curiously, wondering why I was still here. I pointed towards the door, catching a glimpse of blond and stood up.

"Ready to go?" he asked, poking his head in to the classroom.

"Yeah," I swung my backpack over my shoulder and trotted out of the room.

I followed Pewds, like a duckling following its mother. Eventually I was walking beside him and our fingers somehow intertwined with each other. I smiled at the touch, seeing him slightly smirk as well.

"So what did you want me to see?" I asked curiously.

"Not telling," he laughed.

I grimaced and the grimace soon turned into a scowl as I saw a group of people passing us by, Kimberly being one of them. Pewds halted and narrowed and glared at her questioningly. She only shrugged her shoulders and made her way past us, all smug and head held high.

'Remember the deal' she whispered into my ear.

I tightened my grip on Pewds' hand subconsciously as I mouthed 'I know'. She flipped her hair and continued her way down the hall, her flock of student council following her. Her arrogance resembled old Pewds greatly but I wasn't attracted, I was fully pissed at her.

"You okay?" Pewds asked.

I blinked a few times and looked at him. "Yeah, just…she pissed me off."

"She does that." He chuckled and pecked my cheek. "Let's keep going."

"Pewds what are we doing in the champion room?" I asked curiously as he set up the computer.

"You'll see." He promised and pointed towards the big screen behind the capsules. "Take a look."

I turned to see the large wall showing a map of the ice sector. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, seeing the two people battle.

"There's something special about this champion room, I haven't really figured it out yet but it connects to the main computer system." He said. "Watch this."

He pressed a button on the computer and a bunch of holographic screen came up in front of him. A bunch of weird tics came up on the screen as well, showing that status of each player and the map. I tipped my head in confusion as the screen in front of Pewds showed a bunch of…prop like item list. Pewds slid his finger across the 'boulder' choice then a bolder appeared in front of the two players. Both people gasped before crashing into the rock and groaned.

Pewds laughed. "It's like creating a map except you're like, remaking it."

My eyes widened at the sight. Kimberly was right, you really can do a lot of things in the champion room. Guilt flowed in to me as I remembered our deal, I felt as if I was using Pewds to help Kimberly rise up in Deadman. I glanced over at the door, we passed her not too long ago while going to the Deadman room. Somehow, I just had a feeling that she was listening.

"Have you even done that in another person's fight?" I asked.

"I don't even need to make an effort in this game, I'm a natural." Pewds replied smirking. "Besides, look."

The holographic screen he used turned red and showed a warning sign.

"I can only do this once per several hours." He shrugged. "If I do it again, I'll get caught as cheating."

I nodded slowly, narrowing my eyes to the small fine print below the warning sign.

"So, why don't we do something like this but creating a whole new map?" he suggested, cutting me from my concentration. "Then we can go play and figure out what new things Stephano was talking about."

I stared at him, his eyes bright with joy. It almost broke my heart that I almost ruined this for him. "Yeah, let's do that."

(End)

'Does everyone get it?'

I crumpled the paper and shoved it into my pocket. Pewds yawned again out of boredom as the crowed replied yes to the screen.

'Then we shall announce the first match up. Those who do not find themselves in this round will enter in round 2.'

The Swede turned to me and smiled while the screen mismatched our pictures and paired them up.

"A kiss for good luck?" he said, leaning towards me.

I smirked in amusement, lifting a brow. "You don't need luck,"

"It's not for me, it's for you." He teased.

I pouted. "Pewds." He chuckled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Good luck," he whispered and kissed me a second time.

I hummed softly, letting my emotions get the best of me. Stephano had to pull Pewds away before we started to make up in front of all the freshman, which would be kind of embarrassing. Piggeh and Mr. Chair chuckled as Russ and Red smirked teasingly. Scott on the other hand glared at Pewds who paid no attention. I let my reddened cheeks calm itself and looked over at the screen seeing that I wasn't in this round, but Kimberly, Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair and Pewds were.

"Good luck to you too." I said and waved.

"Don't need it." Pewds laughed, going over to the capsule.

I slightly frowned as Kimberly brushed past me and the rest of the group, receiving some nasty looks. It only made her raise her head high as she followed Pewds towards the capsule section.

"That's with her, looking all high and mighty?" Russ asked.

"No idea," Scott replied.

"Come on, let's go closer to the big screen where we could watch." Red suggested and dragged Russ and Scott away.

I let the red girl take my friends away as I stayed back with the crowd. They'd assume that I got lost in it and that I would eventually find them if they ever noticed my absence. Sighing, I quietly made my way to the champion room where I could also see the matches much better.

I'm sorry Pewds.


End file.
